Towards the Setting Sun
by icedragon6171
Summary: Five months after the Hun invasion Shang appears at the Fa Family home. He is to head an army going west, and has an important message for Mulan. What will happen? A tale of hardship and the love that blooms in the midst of battle. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the rightful property of Disney.

A/N: This is the first time I have written a fanfic for Mulan, and I am hoping that people will enjoy my work, as this my ultimate aim. Please read and leave a review! Criticism will be accepted so long as it is constructive, but I'm sure there won't be any :)

The main events in this story will (hopefully) be somewhat historically accurate.

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 1

The Fa Family estate was quiet this morning, save for the quiet splash of water coming from the courtyard, where Mulan sat, scrubbing clothes in a vat of water. The rest of her family had gone to the market in town, and Mulan would have been going too, had she not lost that bet to her grandmother. Grumbling, she pulled the sleeves of her dress up for what must have been the hundredth time that morning, trying and failing miserably to keep them dry. Her mother would kill her when she saw the sorry state of what had been a fine dress in shades of blue and green.

In the five months that Mulan had been home from the army, life had almost returned back to the way it had been. Now, of course, Mulan's military training aided her somewhat with the daily household routine. To her parent's initial shock after her return, Mulan would wake up early in the morning - although by no means anywhere near how early she had to rise at Wu Zhong – and carried out her chores with a newfound ease and efficiency. Whereas she used to finish her tasks at sundown, now she finished almost three hours earlier, giving her time to practice the Kung-Fu she had been taught. Mulan wasn't yet ready to give that up just yet. The last time Li Shang had visited, almost a month ago now, he had demanded a sparring match, in which he easily defeated Mulan. Being a proud girl, Mulan wanted a rematch, and this time she wouldn't let Shang win.

The subject of Shang brought a slow smile to Mulan's lips as she wrung out the last of the clothes and set them aside on the warm stone of the courtyard for the hot afternoon sun to dry them. He had continued visiting her after the war, and his visits were always something to look forward to. Recently, however, he had been called to the imperial palace for matters of state he had to attend to, but Mulan didn't hold grudges on account of his absence. He would come in his own time.

_And when he does, _Mulan thought to herself, while emptying the vat of water into the gutter outside the gate, _I'll hear no end from Grandma about how perfect we'd be together._

Mulan wouldn't deny that she had thought about that herself on more than one occasion, but she knew that, for the time being at least, they were only friends. Hopes of anything more were exactly that for now, but she could always dream.

With the washing done, Mulan took the bronze tub back inside the house, leaving it in the kitchen before heading to her own room to change her clothes before her parents returned to see what she had done to her dress. Unfortunately for her, the sound of distant hoof-beats reached her ears before she could even close the door, and, knowing that her parents had gone to the market by foot, leaving Khan in the stable, she would have to receive whoever was approaching wearing her current, slightly soggy, attire. Stepping back out into the courtyard, she hurried to the gates and peered out.

The white stallion gave away the identity of the visitor before she could even see his face. Leaning against the gate-post, she waited for her visitor to draw nearer before hailing him.

"Good afternoon General," Mulan called, smiling widely, as Shang slowed his horse to a walk. Opening the gate wider, she waited for him to dismount and lead his horse inside. "What brings you here?"

Shang returned a small smile, but he was otherwise stone-faced. "Are your family home?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No," Mulan replied, frowning, "They're at the market, but they'll be home soon. Why?" She took his horse from him, and led it into the corral. After locking the corral's gate, she turned back to Shang, and tried to catch his eyes.

Shang didn't answer right away, sighing almost inaudibly. His gaze wandered up to the sky above them. "The Emperor is sending an army west, to fight the Western Turks. I am leading it…" He trailed off, and glanced down at her. Mulan, thinking he was studying the wet sleeves of her dress and generally dishevelled appearance, blushed and folded her arms across her chest in an effort to conceal them.

Mulan was silent for a moment, weighing the situation as they walked towards the garden and letting the flames in her cheeks die down. Shang appeared to have nothing further to say, and so Mulan took it upon herself to ask the question foremost on her mind.

"Well," she began, unsure of whether she really wished to hear an answer or not, "What does that have to do with me?". Mulan moved towards the stone bench beneath the magnolia tree and sat down on it's polished white surface. Shang sat down next to her, looking uneasy. Mulan could see he was tense despite the light armour he wore, judging from the way in which he moved, as though he were expecting a blow. Mulan had learnt to read Shang's movements back at camp, and their different surroundings now made no difference.

"That is what I need to speak to your father about." He replied. A certain quality in his voice made it clear that he wasn't willing to talk more on the subject, and no amount of prodding would make him do so. Resigned, Mulan busied herself with studying the canopy of the tree above them.

An awkward silence stretched between the two of them as they sat beneath the shade of the magnolia, neither of them knowing quite what to say to the other. Mulan was the first to gather the courage to speak.

"So…" She asked, slowly, "How have you been?" It was at least something Mulan would be interested to hear about, although it wasn't the most pressing of questions. She hadn't seen Shang for a month, after all.

"Busy," He began, straightening where he sat and taking in a deep breath, "The Emperor has required my services in the recruitment and training of a competent Palace Guard, and I have also had to deal with a lot of administrative paperwork concerning the war at the North-Eastern border." Shang sighed heavily, a deep frown scarring his brow, "It would seem that there are none capable of properly organising everything from the reports I have read. The second week into the campaign and they were already low on supplies, which causes a great deal of problems back at the capital, many of which have been my business to deal with."

"Do the other Generals have as much work as you?" Mulan asked. It didn't seem fair for Shang to do so much, being as new to the position as he was.

Shang managed a small chuckle at that. "The other Generals? They do more, I should think, though I haven't asked. I should count myself lucky, I suppose, that the Emperor knows I am young yet, and inexperienced in comparison." He turned to her with a smile on his face that made Mulan light-headed. All she could do was stare back stupidly as he gazed at her with his handsome brown eyes. Unfortunately for Mulan he broke the contact of their eyes, the smile fading as he looked down at his lap, as though he had been caught doing something inappropriate. Had Mulan not been so giddy, she might have thought him nervous.

"Mulan, I-"

The slam of the gate cut Shang short, and he clearly jumped at the sound, hurriedly getting to his feet. Mulan, annoyed at the interruption, was almost ready to curse her family for their bad timing, but instead pursed her lips and moved to go to her parents. Mulan paused for a split second as she passed Shang, wondering at her reaction. What had she expected? Some profession of undying love? Considering who it was coming from, it was unlikely. Shang was too shy to say anything of the sort, especially to a girl he had only begun to really know. Resuming her walk back to the courtyard, Mulan made to cover her hesitation by adjusting the damp sleeves of her dress.

Mulan's mother was the first to notice her arrival in the courtyard, and immediately, as Mulan had expected, spotted the wet sleeves of Mulan's dress. Her face fell into a disparaging frown, while Mulan's father merely smiled and limped his way back to the house.

"Mulan…" She sighed, disapproval heavy in her voice, "What happened to your dress?"

Mulan opened her mouth to reply, a sheepish smile on her face, but her Grandmother cut in first.

"Who's our visitor Mulan?" She called from over at the corral, where she had a hand on the nose of Shang's stallion. The answer would have been obvious, even if Shang hadn't walked into the courtyard behind Mulan, but the older woman liked to tease her grand-daughter in this way.

"Shang's come to visit," Mulan announced to her gathered family, "He has something important to tell us." Only after Mulan noticed the wide grin on her grandmothers face and her mothers inquisitive expression did she realise how what she had said could misinterpreted. Only Mulan's father seemed to get what her meaning was, and he invited Shang into the house. Mulan's face was on fire with embarrassment, only made worse by the sideways wink her grandmother threw her on the way inside. Bringing her hands up to shield her red cheeks from view, Mulan followed her grandmother into the house.

-----

A/N: I hope people liked the first chapter, and are kind enough to leave a review. So, what does Shang have to say? How will Mulan and her family react? All will be explained in the next chapter!

icedragon6171


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the rightful property of Disney.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I have also re-posted the first chapter, clearing up a few minor mistakes I made.

For those of you who are interested, the Western Turkic rebellion is an actual historical event, although judging from the documents I have read concerning it, the date skips around between 650 AD and about 670 AD. I am hoping, as I said before, to achieve some degree of accuracy in this, although obviously I am going to have to change things to match the plotline and also add things here and there.

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 2

Li Shang sat at the table with Fa Zhou in his estate as Mulan poured a cup of steaming tea for him. The scent of it relaxed him somewhat, although it was still hard for the young man to be completely at ease, even in the friendly environment he found himself in currently. He smiled in thanks for the tea, taking the porcelain cup into his hands and feeling the heat seep through into his fingers. Gingerly, he took a sip of the hot liquid so as to not appear rude, careful not to burn his tongue, glancing towards the door that Mulan had just disappeared through. Letting out a quiet sigh of contentment, Shang gathered the courage to raise his eyes to meet those of Mulan's father, who was inspecting his reaction.

"Have you eaten, Shang?" Fa Zhou asked of Shang by way of greeting, "You are welcome to dine with us this evening, if you wish."

Shang dipped his head in assent, noticing that he was, in fact, very hungry. "It would be a pleasure, sir," he said, taking another sip of the tea in his hands and letting it trickle it's way down his throat. "I have not eaten since this morning."

"Now, Li Shang," Fa Zhou began, frowning at the younger man's use of formalities, "We have known each other for long enough. You need not call me 'Sir' anymore. You may use my name, as I use yours."

Shang bowed his head in apology, and contented himself to listen to the sounds of the household; things that Shang had not heard for many years. In the corner of the room, Grandma Fa sat at a wooden loom weaving damp ramie yarn into a fine cloth with nimble fingers, despite the age of the body they were attached to. The rhythmic clicking from the loom was oddly calming, and helped to make him feel more at home. Besides the loom, more subdued sounds emitted from the kitchen to Shang's left, beneath which a barely audible mumble of conversation between Mulan and her mother, Fa Li, could be heard as they cooked the evening meal.

"You look tired, Shang," Fa Zhou remarked in the forward manner of people his age. "I trust your journey wasn't too difficult?"

"The journey from Chang-an is a good day and a half ride from here, under normal circumstances. I didn't wish to waste time, and so I rode through much of the night to get here as soon as possible." Shang replied.

"What, may I ask, is so important that you needed to come here so quickly?"

Shang's features set in a frown, and he looked down to the remaining tea in his cup. Pausing, Shang considered his choice of words.

"I need to ask something important of you and Mulan," he said, slowly. The clicking of the loom stopped for a second, and then resumed. "The Emperor sent me."

Fa Zhou's back straightened, and his mouth set in a grim line. It occurred to Shang that the older man probably had a good idea as to the purpose of his visit, and had asked him of it in order to clarify his suspicions. Thankfully, Fa Zhou chose to keep his silence, and cease asking further questions.

The heavy silence which had fallen upon the room was broken by the sudden entrance of Mulan and her mother carrying steaming dishes of rice and meat, along with two bowls of sauces to top it all off. The smell of it all was enticing, and caused Shang's stomach to clench noisily in anticipation. Shang urged it to silence as Mulan set a bowl and chopsticks before him and took the vacant seat to his right. She flashed him a quick smile as she settled herself, which Shang returned hesitantly, and then began to help herself to the food arrayed before them, as her father was also doing. Shang, having dined with the family before, also served himself, knowing that the household didn't rely on the rules of etiquette which governed banquets at the Imperial City.

Shang tried not to eat his food too hastily, afraid that he would embarrass himself in front of some of the few people he wished to retain a good impression with, and instead listened politely to the conversation at the table. He felt slightly out of place as talk turned to the harvest, having never done farm-work himself, and soon he found his thoughts drifting to other matters, such as his reason for being there in the first place.

Belatedly, Shang realised that Fa Zhou had asked him a question, and now attention had turned to him. Setting his chopsticks down on the rim of his now empty bowl, Shang swallowed nervously.

"Uh, I'm sorry…Zhou," He said, trying to calm his shaking voice as the family passed looks between themselves, "What did you say?" Shang felt like a fool for having to ask, and felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

"I said," Fa Zhou began, his voice conveying his humour, though his face remained stoically straight, "What is it you have to say to us?"

Shang cleared his throat. "The Emperor is planning to send an army west, to the border there, to suppress the Western Turks who have rebelled against the Empire." Shang paused, and drew in a long breath, and addressed Fa Zhou. "The Emperor requests that Mulan joins the army again."

_There, _Shang thought, gauging the reactions of Mulan's family, _I've said it. Hopefully she won't go…_

"I'll go." Mulan declared boldly. Her family kept their silence.

Shang looked to Mulan's father across the table, who sat with his eyes closed, confused as to why he said nothing. As though he had read his mind, Fa Zhou opened his eyes and met Shang's own eyes with a calm stare.

"It is Mulan's choice. I have no say in it."

Shang nodded in acceptance. It seemed that Fa Zhou's opinion was shared by all at the table save him, though they were clearly unhappy about it.

Mulan looked apologetically towards her parents.

"I'm sorry Baba, Mama," She said, her voice soft, "If I am needed, I will do my duty."

The word was almost a slap in the face to Shang, who had been raised upon such principles. He mentally scolded himself for his selfishness. He wouldn't prevent Mulan from doing her duty any more than she would prevent him from doing his own. With new resolve, he decided that whatever happened, it would be for the best.

"The Emperor will wish to see you before we go."

Mulan turned to face Shang, schooling her features into a calm mask, sorrows forgotten. "When will we need to leave?" She inquired, business-like; emotionless.

"There is no hurry," Shang replied, "We can leave tomorrow if you wish."

Mulan nodded, silent, and then, rising, proceeded to help her mother and grandmother take the dishes back into the kitchen, leaving Shang alone at the table with her father once more. The old man was studying Shang quietly, looking, now, very much older than his years.

"Don't worry," Shang said, hoping to offer some words of consolation, "I'll take care of her."

"I trust you, General," Fa Zhou replied, "but I think my daughter is more than capable of caring for herself."

Shang smiled half-heartedly, knowing that in truth the man was paying him a compliment for training his daughter so well. Shang, however, was uncomfortable receiving the praise, wondering whether her success could really be attributed to his tutelage. He may have given her the basic knowledge she needed to become a soldier, but the Huns defeat was almost entirely due to her brilliant ideas and courage in the face of danger.

-----

Later that evening, Mulan was leading him to his room for the night, in the guest wing. She carried with her an armful of sheets to make a bed in one arm and a candle in the other, and he took with him the saddlebags from his horse. The corridor was dim, lit only by the candle flame which gave the hall a yellow glow, and gave their exposed skin a luminescent appearance. Mulan stopped before a door and clumsily tried to open it with her full hands, before turning to him with a sheepish smile. Wordlessly, Shang reached and opened the door, letting Mulan enter before him.

"I'm sorry about the room not being very tidy," Mulan apologised, as she busied herself putting the sheets on the bed, "but the roof over the other room has a leak. We had to move everything into this room to stop it from getting ruined during the storm we had last week." For a moment Shang was mildly surprised that Mulan was talking and acting so much like… well, a woman. His first impression of her had been that she wasn't concerned about these things as other women were, instead being something of a tomboy. Either way, Shang found that he didn't mind.

"The room is fine, Mulan," He reassured her, setting his saddlebags down on a chair by the door, "I have stayed in far, far worse, believe me."

"Oh yeah?" She asked playfully, turning around to flash a grin. "Like what?"

"The rooms at the Academy were pretty bad. When I was sixteen, I had to share a room with three other boys. None of them were very good at keeping tidy, and their ideas of personal hygiene were appalling." He told her, smiling in return.

"As bad as the men at Wu Zhong?"

"Worse." He chuckled.. "Much, much worse."

"There." Mulan announced, finishing the bed. "Done."

Shang voiced his thanks to her and she turned to leave in a swirl of skirts. Upon reaching the door, Mulan turned back to face Shang as he opened the windows to the room, closing the shutters behind them. Seeing her still stood in the room, Shang took a step closer, a frown of concern on his face.

"Are you nervous?" Mulan asked quietly. "About the war, I mean."

Shang sat down upon the end of the newly made bed, studying the grain of the wooden floor as though the answers were written there. Was he nervous? He hadn't really had the time to figure that out yet.

"I suppose I am." He replied at length. "Why? Are you?"

"Yes." She said honestly. Suddenly, she broke into a beaming smile. "But we beat the Huns, right? This should be nothing."

"This is something completely different, Mulan."

The door to the guest room opened, and in came Mulan's mother bearing a pitcher of water and a deep basin for washing. She set the objects down upon a table, spying her daughter in the doorframe.

"Ah, Mulan! There you are." Fa Li said, pulling a small vial of oil from a pocket and setting it down beside the water. "You need to rest before your journey. Come, leave Shang to his own." Before Mulan could reply, she was bustled out into the hallway, the door closed behind her, leaving Shang in the peace of the room.

Shang sat on the end of the bed for a long moment, mulling over the evening's events. He knew that Mulan was ready to put her life on the line doing what was right, but tradition niggled at the back of his mind. Women weren't meant for battle, though by no means did Shang believe that they should instead be confined to the home. It was Mulan's decision to join the army once more, and he would abide by it. Dismissing any further doubts, Shang unbuckled the leather armour binding his chest, grateful to be released from the confines of it. Taking a deep breath, he poured some water into the basin Fa Li had provided him with. Like she said, he would need his rest for the journey ahead.

-----

The morning of their departure was dreary with boiling clouds in the sky above Shang and the assembled Fa family, but as yet no rain had fallen. The family had spent much of their morning together in the temple praying to the ancestors, cherishing their last moments together for what could be a very long time. Now they stood solemnly in the courtyard of their home, facing each other across the stones.

Wind whipped Mulan's unbound hair into her face as she buckled her saddlebags to Khan, as though to hinder her preparations and convince her to stay in the safety of her home. Shang himself had made the necessary preparations for leaving earlier on, though his belongings were already packed. Now he watched Mulan say her farewells; it was a quiet affair, with very few words spoken between them, all necessary communication done through simple looks and gestures. When Mulan eventually turned away, Shang took a step forward and offered a bow to each of the people before him, before turning himself to mount his horse.

"Let's go." He said to Mulan, reigning his stallion around to face the open gate. She nodded, sitting tall in her armour atop her horse, and, throwing one last look back at her family, spurred Khan ahead. Shang's own horse followed in pursuit without any need of encouragement, and soon they were off down the trail through and out of the village.

-----

A/N: So, please leave a review, and let me know what you think. Also, I will be doing shout-outs to those people who do review, where I will answer questions if you have any. Thanks from the last chapter go to CluelessAngel, HayLin4, Canadarulz, pepeok, Niky13, FigureFreak, Roguefan212000, theITgirl and Mess531y.

icedragon6171


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the rightful property of Disney.

A/N: Warning! This chapter will contain the first instance of violence, so if you were wondering why the rating was so high, you'll find out.

A/N: 14.08.06 - Modified version posted.

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 3

The sight of the rolling plains that greeted them upon departure from the village was like a breath of fresh air to Mulan, as Khan carried her away down the dusty road. In the five months that she had been home, she hadn't realised how much she had missed her short period of freedom, and now she revelled in it. Somewhere at the back of her mind was a lingering sorrow for having to leave her family behind, but the elation she found in galloping through the countryside kept it at bay.

It seemed as though Mulan's entire village had noticed her leaving despite the speed at which she passed through, and Mulan had despised the attention it brought to her. They were sure to have seen her bedecked in her armour, and no doubt per putting it about that she was a wayward girl once more, as they had done before the war, unfit for marriage. They didn't care whether her actions had justification, too wound up in tradition to see past the surface as they were. It wouldn't matter, anyway. Whatever injuries they wished to inflict her honour would be futile, as long as she was dubbed the heroine of China. Be that as it may, Mulan's mood was still dampened by the knowledge of the villagers' disdain, even if she was free of it at present.

Behind her, Shang gave a shout. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that his horse was struggling to keep up with Khan's bigger stride, and so slowed her horse to a walk. Shang's stallion drew up beside Khan, close enough that the knees of the riders brushed past each other in a brief moment of contact. Shang seemed to ignore the touch, but drew his horse away slightly in response.

"We are in no hurry, Mulan." Shang said, "We can take our time if we wish."

"It isn't proper to keep the Emperor waiting." Mulan remarked.

"No, but he isn't expecting us for two days." Shang replied, "Had I not come so quickly, I wouldn't have arrived at your home until today, and so we would have taken longer anyway."

Mulan nodded, glad that now they would be able to spend some time alone for what seemed like the first time. Now, her previous anxiety over her departure seemed ever so much further away.

"I missed this." Mulan commented quietly, staring out into the distance. A long way away, almost on the horizon, she could see and end to the forbidding clouds that rolled above them, where they melted into a blue sky and bright sunshine.

"What?" Shang asked beside her, curiosity written clearly across his features.

"Travelling." Mulan answered hesitantly, her cheeks heating up; she hadn't meant for Shang to hear. She didn't want him to laugh at her, as though she were a simple village girl. To Mulan's immense relief, Shang smiled in understanding.

"I like to travel as well." He said. "I used to travel more when I was younger, but now I am lucky if I am able to do so."

Mulan smiled back, finding that she was becoming more relaxed in his company. He was amicable, and Mulan found her tongue loosening. This journey would be pleasant indeed.

-----

It became necessary to seek a suitable campsite once the sky began to darken with the onset of night. From the last rays of light the sun provided as it slipped inevitably below the distant rim of the horizon, an enclosed forest was visible, towards which Mulan and Shang decided to head. It would provide shelter at least, and food.

The scent of the forest was refreshing after the dust of the road, and the air was cool on Mulan's skin. Surrounded by the sounds of the forest, they walked through the lanes of trees, leading to a rough clearing somewhere in the centre of the wood. It was a raised hummock of earth with gently sloping sides and a flat top, upon which grew an old twisted tree. Dismounting, Mulan led Khan up to the top of the mound, and let him have his head to graze.

"What do you think?" She asked of Shang, who followed closely behind her. He was studying the area with trained eyes, and when he didn't find anything amiss, he nodded approval.

"We'll set our tents at the top of this hill." He said, while tying the reigns of his horse to a sturdy branch on the tree beside him. "But first, we need to scout the area."

Setting to the task, Mulan headed down the hill to the north, while Shang went the other way, knife in hand. For a moment as she walked through the undergrowth, Mulan wondered why Shang was being so cautious. While at home, Mulan had heard no news considering trouble in the region, and surely no thieves would dare do anything in such close proximity to the capital. On the other hand, Shang was a soldier, and exercising caution probably came as second nature to him.

The scout did prove fruitful in locating useful resources for the night, however. Not far from the clearing, Mulan stumbled - literally- across a trickle of a stream that ran through the undergrowth, earning herself a wet foot in the process. After finishing her surveillance of the area, Mulan headed back towards the clearing, gathering an armful of decent firewood as she went.

Shang hadn't yet returned to the clearing when Mulan arrived back, and so began to build a fire at the top of the hill. It wasn't long before she had a small flame before her, which soon rose to eat at the wood she fed it, growing in size until one could cook a decent meal above it, or, in her case, dry her shoes out by it.

Khan's snort snapped Mulan from her reverie as she sat mesmerised by the flames, notifying her of Shang's return. He strode up the hill to where she was and deposited a rabbit he had somehow managed to catch by the fire, going to retrieve his tent from his horse.

"So?" He enquired. He eyed the discarded shoe by the fire, but said nothing more.

"There is a stream not far from here, but it isn't very big; barely a trickle." She answered. "You can hardly see it at all…"

"Apparently so!" Shang laughed resonantly. It was really a very pleasant sound, Mulan found, except when directed at her.

"It's not funny!" She protested, rising to her feet and attempting to square up to him, although he towered head and shoulders above her, and possessed the broad shoulders of any man. Seeing she was beaten, she huffed angrily and stalked over to Khan and removed her own tent. Throwing a sharp glance in Shang's direction, she was only angered further when his laughter started anew.

-----

Shang had eventually apologised to Mulan, although she had seen the humour still glittering behind his eyes as he offered her some of the rabbit he had caught earlier. Now Mulan sat on the first watch, sitting at the edge of the clearing on a log she had dragged over, watching the line of trees with half-attentive eyes.. Behind her, at the top of the hummock, the horses dosed together, and Shang was inside his tent. Shivering, Mulan pulled her blanket closer about her shoulders.

The grass underfoot was soft and springy beneath Mulan's bare feet, and she enjoyed the feeling of it between her toes, letting it distract her from her duty. At Wu Zhong, Mulan had discovered that she was easily distracted while on watch, often to her misfortune, no matter how hard she tried to stay focussed. At present, had Mulan been paying attention to her surroundings, she may have heard the footsteps behind her.

Khan's angry whinny startled Mulan, and she whipped her head around to see what was happening, just in time to narrowly avoid a fatal blow to the back of her skull from a heavy branch wielded by her attacker behind her. Mulan hadn't moved far enough, though, and a piercing pain in her temple sent her crumpling to the ground, white spots dancing across her vision as she lay, dazed. Up at the top of the hill, she could barely make out the forms of three men struggling to control Shang's stallion and a rearing Khan.

"This one's a woman!" A rough voice exclaimed to Mulan's left.

Mulan tried to sit up, but found herself weak and dizzy, unable to move. Needles of pain lanced through her skull when she turned her head to face her attacker, who stood above her menacingly in the darkness of the night. The sounds of a scuffle reached Mulan's ears from somewhere above her, underneath the continuing whinnies of the horses as they strained against their captors.

"So it is." Another voice commented. A face loomed into view, the sudden movement making Mulan feel ill, as well as the foul smell that assaulted her nostrils. A calloused hand grabbed her chin roughly, eliciting a scared whimper from Mulan's lips. The new face broke into a sickening smirk, pleased. It was a face owned by a man whose countenance was marred by a multitude of scars, with leering eyes and a nose that looked as though it had been broken and then set at the wrong angle. It was a face that frightened her. Her blood turned to ice in her veins, freezing her.

"She's a pretty one." The voice to her left remarked, and a man with long, lank hair stepped into her line of sight. He had a ratty length of rope slung about his torso. Scarred-face nodded slowly, sneering down at Mulan's prone body in a way that made her feel sick. "She'll fetch a good price on the market, for sure."

"Bind her." Scarred-face ordered of Lank-hair, replacing the latter thug's hold on her shoulders so the rope could be unwound. She found herself flipped onto her back, and her wrists yanked together. Mulan's eyes widened as panic rose. Futilely, she tried once more to stand, even managing to get a foot beneath her, but Scarred-face grabbed her collar and dragged her back, pinning her with a knee between her shoulder blades. The stench rolled back, and Mulan fought the urge to retch, instead burying her face into the grass beneath her. The smell of cool earth filled her nostrils, and quieted her reeling stomach.

The next few moments passed so quickly, Mulan could barely follow them. On top of the hill, something must have happened, for Scarred-face's grip on her loosened for long enough for Mulan to twist and land a crippling kick to Lank-hair's crotch, causing him to keel over in agony. Next, Khan came thundering down the hill in aid of his mistress, rearing above the vulnerable head of Scarred-face. The thug threw himself away in an effort to escape the enraged horse, while Mulan lunged in the opposite direction, reaching for her forgotten sword, the world spinning nauseatingly around her. Though she did not see it, the sickening crunch that resounded throughout the clearing confirmed to Mulan that Khan's hooves had come down on the fragile human body of Scarred-face, and was shortly followed by a pained gasp. Fumbling with her sword, Mulan eventually managed to get a grip on the handle, and pulled the blade out of it's sheath, pointing the weapon at the throat of Lank-hair, who was only just recovering from her kick.

"Mulan!" Shang called, running down to where she swayed on her feet, still holding Lank-hair at sword point. His own sword was in his hand, dripping black in the darkness.

"Go." Mulan commanded of Lank-hair, her voice dangerous. The thief needed no encouragement, and immediately turned tail and ran, leaving his comrades without a second thought.

The danger gone, Mulan lowered the sword, letting it drop point first into the ground. She tried to turn to Shang, but stumbled, falling. Instinctively, Shang dropped his own sword and reached out to catch her. Mulan's head rolled limply, her vision blurred and spinning. Blood dripped into her eye from her temple, from where it oozed lazily. Shang, upon seeing the injury, didn't hesitate to scoop her up and hurry back to the dying fire, Khan following solemnly behind. He set her down beside the fire and piled tinder and firewood higher upon the hot embers, the flames soon leaping up to engulf them and throwing light out to illuminate the injury Mulan had received.

"Shang," Mulan insisted weakly, fighting to rise onto her elbows, "I'm fine, rea-… ah!" She winced at the contact of the cloth he had torn from his sash, and tried to shrink away from it.

"Stay still," he ordered her firmly, keeping a firm grip on her shoulder to stop her from wriggling. "You aren't okay until I say so." He pulled a water bag from somewhere behind him, and poured the liquid onto the cloth. Wiping once more at the blood on Mulan's temple, he revealed an angry welt caused by the branch that had struck her there; a glancing blow. Luckily, the damage was only minimal, and she would be fine.

Shang sat back on his haunches and scanned the rest of her for damage, but aside from the tear in the collar of her shirt, she appeared unharmed. He let out a sigh of relief, causing Mulan to turn her eyes to him and regard him in return. It would seem that he hadn't come out of the attack unharmed either, judging by the scratches on his arms and a swollen cheekbone, ready to bruise.

"So," she asked irritably of him, "will I live?"

"Yes," He replied, "but you'll have a headache for a few days, I'd expect."

Silence stretched between them, moods spoiled by the night's events.

"What happened?" Mulan inquired. It seemed to her that one moment she was watching the trees, and the next she was on the floor, being accosted by two rather unpleasant individuals. She risked a glance down the hill to where Scarred-face lay, unconscious. His legs were a mangled mess of blood and bone. The pain must have caused him to pass out. Mulan looked away quickly, feeling bile rise in the back of her throat.

"Bandits." Shang said, "There were five, I think. I heard Khan and came out to find three of them trying to steal the horses. The other two must have crept up behind you while you were on watch." Thankfully, he didn't ask why she hadn't heard them. She didn't want to tell him that some grass had distracted her.

"They were going to take me prisoner," Mulan began, unsteadily, "They wanted to sell me…" She trailed off, annoyed at her own stupidity and helplessness. Had it been six months earlier, she wouldn't have had a problem. The night's events only brought her lack of practice to light, and it was something she needed to rectify if she was going to be of any use to Shang.

"I know." Shang replied. His eyes were trained guiltily on the ground, the trees – anywhere but her. He seemed annoyed that he had not been able to help her. She had to rely on her _horse _to do that.

"Listen," he said, voice soft. "You should rest as much as you can tonight before we leave. We still have a long way to go." He was speaking to her as though he were soothing a frightened child. The thought caused Mulan to scowl. She wasn't a child and didn't want to be treated that way, but was too tired too argue. Despite her fatigue, Mulan doubted she would get much sleep at all.

-----

It wasn't until late in the evening the next day that they arrived finally at the Imperial city, cresting a hill to see it sprawled out across the plain before them. The sight was gladdening to Mulan, weary as she was, with aches all over her body and throbbing through her head. The thought of a proper bed and a good hot bath made her eager to be there as soon as possible, and so she spurred Khan forward into a run. Shang rode beside her, quiet as he had been for much of the day, the look in his eyes making him appear as eager as she, and before long they were passing under the great gate into the city.

The city didn't strike her with the same sense of awe she had felt upon her first visit, but with the sun setting on the horizon, setting the sky on fire, the city still had a spellbinding effect upon her as a village girl, unused to the grandeur of the big city as she was. It didn't have quite the same effect upon Shang, however, although it did appear as though he sat taller in his saddle, the very picture of a General of the Imperial Army.

Soldiers stopped them momentarily as the two of them approached the gate to the palace, but they waved them through upon seeing Shang atop his Imperial stallion. Their horses were taken from them, and after a short wait in the shadow of the palace a pair of servants met them and them conducted them inside.

"We aren't going to the Emperor?" Shang asked in confusion, as they were taken down one of the multitude of corridors of the palace. Mulan herself would not have know which way went where, or to who. She trusted that Shang knew his way around, having had to spend some time here recently.

"No, General," One servant replied, bowing once more, "He is busy in council with his advisors currently. He will see you tomorrow, and has asked that you be adequately rested before your meeting tomorrow."

"In that case," Shang said, "I will go to my own chambers."

The servant bowed once more and headed down a hallway branching off of the one they currently stood in, stopping to wait for Shang to turn and follow him. Shang turned first to Mulan, hesitating. His hand twitched, as though he wished to reach out to her, but remained by his side.

"Goodnight." He finally said to her quietly, and turned to follow the servant, his gaze lingering, it seemed, on her.

_That's just wishful thinking, Mulan. Shang doesn't think of me that way anyway._

Disappointed, she settled her eyes on the small serving woman who stood beside her. The woman motioned for her to follow, which Mulan did, wondering how she was ever going to remember her way in this labyrinth of hallways. Eventually, they came upon a pair of wooden doors, carved in beautifully intricate designs as most of the palace seemed to be. Mulan hope she didn't appear as though she were gaping at every thing she passed, and tried to covertly admire the craftsmanship of her surroundings without anyone noticing.

The room she was shown into was unlike anything Mulan had ever seen, and this time she couldn't prevent the gawping expression that settled upon her features. The serving woman tugged Mulan into the inner chamber and immediately began to strip her of her armour. Before she knew it, she was immersed in the hot water of a bath, being scrubbed of the dirt of the road. The bath was one of the most pleasant Mulan had had in a long time. She could feel the tense muscles down her back and legs loosen, and the warmth seeped very pleasantly into her skin. Once the bath was over, Mulan was bundled into a loose gown and sat down in front of the mirror, the serving woman quickly passing a comb through her short hair. That done, the servant bowed and left, closing the doors behind her.

Mulan, now alone in the giant room, felt grossly out of place, and didn't have a clue as to what to do with herself next. She looked behind her at the giant bed which dominated the room, wondering whether she should just go to bed, or maybe ask a servant to fetch her saddlebags. She could even ask to be taken to Shang. Mulan blushed fiercely. At this time of night? What would people think of her if they saw her - an unmarried woman - going to Shang's chamber? She dismissed the idea quickly, deciding that the safest thing to do was to try and get as much sleep as she possibly could, although she doubted that would be much. Resignedly, Mulan crawled beneath the silken coverlet and laid her head down to rest, wondering faintly why the Emperor would want to see her. Closing her eyes, she willed sleep to come to her.

-----

A/N: Another chapter done! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to:

CluelessAngel

Roguefan212000

Dragon Spirit Fighter – Yeah, I enjoy historically accurate writing as well, because it has some relevance to the world. However, as I said, this story won't be 100 accurate mainly because it doesn't quite fit with the plot I've got planned, but the basic elements are there. Read below if you want to know the history behind this fic!

RhysGirl – I haven't heard of that book actually, but I'm glad to hear you're enjoying my work. Thanks!

Angel452 – I'm glad you're so curious about this piece, and I will try to answer as best I can, though I will have to give a certain amount of background about it as well. I apologise for the History lesson!

During the Sui dynasty, a deal was struck between the Chinese and the Turks, so that the Chinese received horses in exchange for silks. This proved to be an uneven trade, as the Turks could sell the silks for large amounts of money, and so became very rich. However, the arrangement wouldn't last for much longer.

Around 580 AD, the Turkish Empire had some succession disputes and eventually split into two; The Eastern Turks centred in Mongolia, and the Western Turks centred on the Ili river and western Turkestan. After initial raids into Chinese territory, they submitted to China, and a princess was sent to marry the leader (or khagan), in return for aid against China's enemies. Unfortunately, when the Sui Emperor attempted an invasion of Korea, the Turks refused help and the campaign ended in disaster, followed shortly by the collapse of the dynasty.

It wasn't until the Tang dynasty was established that the Turks chose to take action. They raided deep into Chinese territory, and as a result, the Chinese Emperor was forced to appease them with lavish gifts and trade privileges. It wasn't until the reign of Taizong that this changed, and after a long struggle, almost all of the Eastern Turkic tribes went over to the Chinese.

Now, with the Eastern Turks on their side, the Chinese expanded their borders west, and, inevitably, came into contact with the Western Turks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the rightful property of Disney.

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 4

Mulan was awakened abruptly the next morning by the serving women opening the shutters and letting bright sunlight stream into the room. The light pierced through Mulan's weary eyelids and immediately banished any sleep left in her. Groaning, Mulan tried to turn away from the light, but her eyes shot open when one of the servants pushed her towards the edge of the bed, and with no respite she was hauled up and thrust into a fine silken gown - finer than any Mulan owned - and shoved into the seat before the mirror once again.

"You're going to be late for your meeting with the Emperor, madam." The serving woman beside her said with a trace of disdain, picking up one of the many brushes before her and dabbing it into a pot of powder. Grimacing, Mulan fended of the brush as it approached her face. The serving woman frowned and pursed her lips angrily, trying to put the powder on once more.

"No." Mulan insisted. The woman stood back, looking unimpressed, as Mulan scrabbled for an excuse. "If I am late, we had better not waste time with make-up." The woman sighed tersely, but put down the brush, and instead passed a comb through Mulan's hair quickly and bustled her out of the room.

The network of corridors they passed through on their way left Mulan wondering once more how anyone could manage to navigate the palace without getting lost, each one looking identical to the next. Mulan had to pick up her skirts in order to keep up with the breakneck pace the serving woman was moving at, scared of getting left behind. Surely if she was she would never find her way back.

Eventually, they came upon a giant door, outside of which Shang stood, dressed in the fine armour of a General and looking majestic in his finery. Unfortunately, the bruise blossoming anew on his cheek blemished the appearance, though he looked no less regal for it. He smiled at her briefly when she arrived, wincing when the action but pressure upon his bruised cheek. The serving woman opened the door by a fraction and slipped inside, no doubt to announce them to the Emperor.

"Sleep well?" Shang asked Mulan kindly, studying her closely. Mulan nodded her response, and was about to speak when the doors before them opened.

The throne room was huge, bright and spacious and even more extravagantly decorated than anything else in the entire palace. Mulan took a sharp intake of breath, awed by the grandeur and beauty of it. Beside her, Shang took a step forward, his red cape following liquidly behind him, striding up the long golden carpet leading the foot of the Emperor's throne. Mulan, snapping out of her daydream, hurried to follow the General, almost, embarrassingly, tripping over the long skirts of her dress.

The Emperor himself was sat at the top of a raised dais, flanked on either side by two imperial guards, resplendent in their armour and wielding great poleaxes. Rising to his feet, the Emperor descended the stairs serenely from his throne towards the two of them, smiling beneath his long beard. Reaching the base of the dais, Shang bowed deeply to the Emperor, and Mulan, not knowing what else to do, mirrored him.

"Welcome, Fa Mulan, Li Shang," the Emperor said, stopping a few feet before them. "I thank you for arriving in such good time."

"We would not keep the Emperor waiting." Shang said smoothly, adopting the calm appearance of the refined courtier.

The Emperor's expression turned from one of welcome to displeasure, a frown marring his usually calm features. "And what is this?" The Emperor asked, his eyes on the bruise on Shang's cheek. "What happened?"

"We encountered some trouble on our way. Bandits tried to steal our horses." Shang replied coolly, enduring the Emperor's scrutiny. "It is nothing."

"Very well." The Emperor drew back a step or two, then turned to signal to a servant, barely a man, who ran swiftly from the room. The silent exchange left Mulan curious as to what was happening.

"I trust you have been informed of the situation, Fa Mulan?" The Emperor's gaze swept over her, and Mulan had to resist the urge to fidget.

"I have, your Majesty," she replied, eyes lowered. "And I am willing to do what is required of me." For a moment, Mulan could have sworn she heard a short sigh coming from Shang, but dismissed it.

The Emperor smiled graciously at her, but his eyes moved to the door behind her, where a commotion alerted her to the return of the servant. Mulan half turned to get a better look – careful not to turn her back on the Emperor – and saw a group of servants, headed by the one who had left, enter through the great doors she herself had come through not a moment ago. The young servant carried with him an oversized bundle, carefully wrapped in a golden cloth, and behind him a pair of servants carried in a large wooden table with a high top, a final man following with a large scroll. The table was set between them and the Emperor, and the scroll placed upon its surface. The serving boy carrying the bundle stood behind the old ruler, shifting the package in his arms in apparent discomfort. Whatever it was, it looked heavy.

"This," The Emperor said, laying his hands upon the scroll, "is a map of the Middle Kingdom." In a practiced motion, the map was rolled out onto the table top. Mulan, looking upon it, heard a small gasp and then realized that it had in fact emanated from her own mouth. The map before her was a thing of beauty, infinitely detailed and masterfully created, and she felt honoured to be able to gaze upon it. Her hands itched to touch it, but she kept them by her sides, fearing it might be discourteous to do so. Beside her, Mulan could feel the weight of Shang's amused gaze.

The Emperor ran his hands across the map reverentially, before finally indicating an area to the far west.

"It is here where the problem lies, on our western border. Beyond is the land ruled by the Western Turks." He removed his hand from the maps surface, moving instead to stroke his beard worriedly. "Our spies have received information that the Khagan, their leader, has sent the war summons throughout the tribes. They plan an attack on the western territory."

Mulan studied the map spread before her, letting the information sink in.

"What would you have us do, Your Excellency?" Shang inquired. He didn't appear even the slightest bit fazed by the news they had just been told, and stood tall and proud. Had Mulan been any normal village girl, she might have swooned at the sight of him.

"There is a city near the border named Kashgar. It is a trading city on the Silk Road heading towards India, and houses an Imperial garrison in the fortress there." He paused, measuring each of them with his eyes. "I would have you travel there, and oversee the construction and training of an army."

Mulan frowned, confused as to her part in all of this. Anger sparked in the pit of her stomach. Was she to be taken merely as a good luck charm on this campaign? Did they think that perhaps some of the good luck from her encounter with the Huns would rub off on them? Or, worse, was she to be taken along merely as… _entertainment_… for the soldiers so far from home? Mulan blanched, a shiver running cold fingers down the length of her spine.

The Emperor, looking upon her frown, seemed to understand her thoughts, and, signalling to the servant-boy, turned to her. "I would wish it that you accompany the army westward, Mulan," he said. Taking the bundle from the servant, he offered it to her, "as a captain of the Imperial Army."

Dumbstruck, Mulan accepted the bundle, feeling it's weight in her arms. Surely the Emperor was jesting?

"Captain?" Mulan whispered, her voice shaking. She stared, dazed, at the bundle in her arms, almost dreading to unwrap it.

"There are none more suited to it than China's very own heroine," the Emperor said, smiling widely at her as she stood there before him, watching with a fatherly gaze as she continued to hesitate. "Go on, open it." He urged her, gesturing fluidly with one hand.

Shifting the weight of the bundle so that she may free one hand to open it, Mulan reached with shaking fingers towards the knot which held the cloth together, finding it easy to undo. The golden material fell away to reveal a fine set of armour, not dissimilar that which Shang had worn at Wu Zhong, on top of which was a finely crafted sword in a fine scabbard and a thick scarlet cape, as all officials in the Imperial Army wore. Speechless, Mulan bowed to the Emperor, clutching her gifts to her chest.

"You may also visit the Palace Armoury if you wish, and select a bow and quiver to take with you," He paused, gauging her reaction, and continued. "The Turks are master bowmen. It is time their own weapons are used against them."

Mulan had to consciously prevent herself from letting her mouth hang open from the gifts the Emperor was showering upon her.

_Do I really deserve this? _She asked herself, _I merely did what anyone would do for their country. I'm not so special. _Looking at Shang, she wondered what he thought of it. He too was looking at her, a wide smile on his face, eyes glinting with something that looked like pride. It was apparent he thought she deserved it, too.

"Now you needn't wear your father's armour." He said. Mulan narrowed her eyes, scrutinising him. Had he taken part in this?

"In light of your promotion, Captain Fa," The Emperor announced to them, interrupting Mulan's train of thought, "a banquet is being thrown in your honour this evening."

Mulan bowed deeply once more, finding the power of speech returning to her. "Your Majesty is too kind."

"You must seek to enjoy it, for at first light tomorrow you must begin your journey west." The Emperor gave each of them a small bow, and began to ascend the steps to his throne – their signal that they may leave. Their audience over, Shang ushered Mulan ahead of him, and out into the hall once more.

-----

A mere half-hour after their meeting with the Emperor, Mulan found herself walking through the Palace with Shang. She had already deposited her new Captain's regalia in her room, and was at this very moment following Shang to the armoury which was located at the far western corner of the administrative centre. Once more, Mulan found herself hopelessly lost, though Shang strode with purpose. Mulan wondered how it was possible to remember one's way in the palace, which, alone, must have been twice the size of Mulan's village.

It wasn't long until the armoury rose up before them, a building of simple grey stone, hanging the Imperial banners from it's walls. Surrounded by the extravagance of the palace, it looked somewhat out of place; graceless and without majesty. However, such things weren't necessary for a military building, which was meant only to serve its purpose and nothing else. Inside the armoury, soldiers milled about, tending to all kinds of weapons, some of which Mulan had never laid eyes upon. Her entrance caused many heads to turn, clad as she was in the dress from earlier, and Mulan felt uncomfortable suddenly being the centre of attention. Luckily, Shang dismissed their looks with an imperious wave of his hand, and soon the soldiers turned back to their respective tasks.

"This way." Shang directed her, turning a corner and ascending a flight of stairs. Mulan followed quietly, hiding her face from view. Already she could hear the whispers behind her.

Before long Mulan found herself before a door, plain and undecorated as everything in the building. Shang stood next to her by the doorway, and signalled for her to open the door herself. Doing so, she emerged into a room brimming with every type of bow imaginable, hanging from pegs along each wall and lined up in racks in the middle of the room. At the back, a large man bent over a bow, stretching it back and pulling the string into the notch at the bow tip. Standing, he tested the string, pulling it back and then letting it whip forward.

"Guan Baihu," Shang called to the man, slipping around Mulan where she stood in the doorway, "this is Fa Mulan. The Emperor has requested a bow for her, if you will." Guan Baihu looked to Mulan with one gleaming eye, the other sealed closed by an ugly scar. He was a large man, towering even above Shang, with immense shoulders, developed from working with bows for so long, no doubt. He nodded a greeting, but otherwise stayed silent, sweeping a hand across the room as though to say she was welcome to look.

Mulan began her search in the bow rack closest to her, though she wasn't entirely sure of what it was she wanted. Shang watched over her shoulder, occasionally giving advice on the bows, but let her choose. Coming upon a rack full of very tall bows, Mulan almost walked straight past it, knowing that she would never be able to draw a bow so large. Just as she was about to look at the bows strung along the walls, a gleam of something caught her eye, half-obscured by the bows around it. Reaching down, she pulled it out, discovering it was a small bow of odd appearance. Unlike many of the bows in the room, it looked to be bent backwards, so that it almost made a complete circle. She held it up, throwing a questioning glance at Shang, who took it from her and inspected it himself.

"It's a horse bow, if I'm not mistaken. Scythian?" He questioned Guan Baihu. He nodded, still silent. "String it." Shang ordered, handing the bow to the giant man. After picking a rawhide string from a basket beside him, the bow master braced one end of the strange bow beneath his left thigh, grunting as he bent the bow back on itself, and, after much straining, managed to slip the string into it's notch. Satisfied, he handed it back to Mulan.

The bow had practically transformed from the thing Mulan had first picked up. Now, she looked upon it with something akin to wonder. The bow itself was made from layers of dark wood and horn glued together, then smoothed down to a lustrous polish. The bow was painted along the inside, and at each tip shone a silver cap in which the string was held. Holding it up, she pulled the string back, and although it was somewhat difficult, she could feel that it was powerful nonetheless.

"The Turks use bows such as these," Shang commented. "As they ride into battle, they fire arrows among the enemy, and pick them off before drawing their swords."

"I would have no problem then." Mulan said, remembering the Emperor's words. If she could use a bow from horseback, it would reduce the Turk's advantage over them. Mulan was glad that she had found a weapon more suited to her than a sword, knowing that she lacked the strength of other men and could be easily overpowered in close combat. This way she could make the best of her abilities.

"Exactly." He replied. "So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect." She said, running her hands over the bow's smooth surface.

Shang nodded, smiling approval, and picked a quiver of arrows from a hook. Saying his thanks to the Guan Baihu, they left the room and returned back the way they came.

Once back outside, they began their walk back towards the castle, Mulan towing her new equipment with her.

"The man back there - Guan Baihu – he wasn't very talkative, was he?" Mulan ventured, breaking the silence between them. It felt as though they were nothing more than Captain and recruit once more, and with all this talk of war, Shang was becoming ever more reclusive. However, instead of answering straight away, Shang stopped dead in his tracks, turning to fix Mulan with an incredulous look. Wondering what she had done, Mulan returned a confused look.

"What?"

Shang continued to stare, looking at one point as though he were about to walk off and not answer her question. Finally, Shang took a deep breath. "Mulan," he said, slowly in an almost condescending manner, "How could you not have noticed?"

Mulan could feel her anger stirring. "Notice what?" She asked irritably.

"Guan Biahu is mute."

Fire exploded in Mulan's cheeks, and distantly she hoped it would consume her so that she wouldn't feel so foolish. Letting out a weak 'Oh,' she hung her head in embarrassment. Why did she have to be so stupid when she was with Shang? Perhaps her ancestors were playing some sort of trick on her. Shang's deep chuckle beside her didn't help things much, but rather than meet his eyes Mulan instead put one foot in front of the other and continued her walk, trying to ignore Shang's laughter as he followed her back to the Palace.

-----

A/N: Well, there's another chapter for you. Hope everyone enjoyed it and will be kind enough to leave a review, as always.

Shout-outs! Thanks to:

**CluelessAngel**, **Canadarulz**, **Rhysgirl**

**Roguefan212000 **- I'm hoping to make the relationship between Mulan and Shang develop slowly, rather than have it blatantly obvious at the start, seeing as love doesn't work that way. Do you see what I mean?

**maruthefairu** - It's nice to see someone new reviewing my work! Glad you like it. As for the war, that's coming _much _later, but it's gonna be big (I hope).

**Angel452** – I think most of your questions have hopefully been answered by this chapter. Ling, Yao and Chien-Po probably won't be appearing in this story I'm afraid, as I'm not sure I really would be able to portray them accurately, or, in fact, adequately. However, I may change my mind, but even then it's unlikely that they would appear all together. As for Shang and Mulan admitting their feelings, I answered that in the last chapter's shout-outs.

**theITgirl** – Mushu won't be appearing either, for the same reasons, really. Besides which, Mushu is a character which pretty much requires the author to be able to write humour – which I can't – and, in my eyes, tends to appear in less serious stories, whereas I am opting for a serious tone.

About Mulan being moody, I suppose she was a bit, even though I didn't intend for her to be so, really. Let's just put it down to her having a bad day :) .

Thanks again!

icedragon6171


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the rightful property of Disney.

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 5

_What is taking her so long? _Li Shang thought to himself as he paced outside the door to Mulan's guest room. In a scant few minutes the banquet in her honour was to begin, and he hadn't seen so much as a trace of her yet. _I don't take so long to get ready…_

For what must have been the hundredth time since he arrived outside Mulan's door, Shang looked over his own attire to check he had, indeed, taken everything he needed with him and that he looked presentable. This evening he wore a high-collared dark blue robe in silk, worked with painstaking intricacy around the sleeves and hem in red and gold thread and belted around the middle with a scarlet red sash. The clothes were stiff and restrictive and, as used to wearing armour as Shang was, made him feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

Conscious of the time slipping by while he stood waiting, Shang was almost ready to barge into the room and demand they leave now, and he would have done so if not for decency's sake. But, he reasoned, it wasn't unseemly to knock, and so rose his hand to knock upon the lacquered wood. The door opened just as his knuckles were about to come down upon the wood with some force, and, had he not noticed at the last minute, rap upon Mulan's forehead. She moved into the doorway in order to exit the room, yet he didn't lower his arm, suddenly captivated by the visage which stood before him. She wore a striking dress made of red silk, painted with a floral design in gold paint, with long trailing sleeves, beneath which was a plain white gown which draped down to the floor in rippling folds.

Shang had not yet seen Mulan in make-up, and the sight of it pulled a chord in his chest. He had never really thought Mulan as beautiful, so used to Mulan the soldier and Mulan the village girl was he, and now it dawned on him that she was perhaps the loveliest girl he had ever set eyes upon. The white powder upon her face did well to hide her sun-darkened skin and conceal the injury on her temple, the doll-like features further accentuated by the light cover of blusher on her cheeks and light purple eye shadow. Her hair had been pulled up into a simple yet elegant style, though it was still short, and framed her face, contrasting to the white powder. However, it was her rouged lips that caught Shang's attention most. She was pouting slightly in confusion at his inactivity, which drew her lips together in the most enticing fashion…

"Are you okay, Shang?" Mulan asked upon seeing that Shang had no intention of moving himself, eyeing his raised arm. He jumped at the question, his cheeks flushing as red as the rouge on her lips, and tried to fumble an excuse, though it would do him no good. Thankfully, she spared him the torture, smiling prettily at him and stepping out into the hall. Keeping his mouth shut for fear of embarrassing himself further, he led the way towards the banquet hall, Mulan following serenely behind him.

The banquet hall had been decorated extravagantly for the occasion, and filled from wall to wall with long tables. At the far end of the room, the Emperor sat on his throne, and already guests were milling about before him, talking to one another in small groups or sat at the tables. Upon their arrival a servant in clean cut robes announced them to the entire room. Dozens of heads turned all at once, inspecting the two of them, and although he wasn't looking he knew that Mulan had physically shrunk back under their collective gaze.

Shang discovered with pleasant surprise that for the evening the two of them had been given the honour of sitting at the Emperor's table. As was fitting for a banquet such as this, the guest of honour was sat at the Emperor's right hand, and Mulan accepted the honour with good grace, exchanging pleasantries with him as she sat. No sooner than she had done so did a servant ring the giant gong calling those in attendance to their seats, the hall erupting into sudden motion. Shang found himself being pushed into a seat beside Mulan, while palace officials and nobles took their places down the length of the table, all fussing fastidiously over their clothes, and glancing, he noticed, with barely concealed distaste to where he and Mulan sat in places of honour. Mulan shifted uncomfortably beside him, silk dress rustling. It wasn't hard to guess at their thoughts towards Mulan, and it was clear that they even begrudged _him _his place at the high table, as all other military personnel were seated on one of the other tables.

Atop the dais, the Emperor rose from his throne, raising a full cup of wine, and silence descended upon those assembled like a blanket, attention turning to their ruler.

"My children," He began, his voice, though it wasn't loud, carrying to the far corners of the hall. "I thank you for coming to attend at this great occasion." A murmur washed across the room, quieted once more by a simple gesture from the Emperor. "This evening is held in honour of Fa Mulan, Captain of the Imperial Army and protector of the Middle Kingdom." He raised his cup in toast and smiled in a fatherly manner at Mulan, and announced, "May she bring us many victories!"

Across from them, at the table dedicated to military officials, a tentative applause began, spreading quickly to all corners of the hall. The Emperor bade Mulan rise, and slowly she did so, taking a bow to those before her, though the nobles in particular looked sour at the attention she was being given. Then, without further delay an army of servants streamed into the hall, bearing upon their shoulders huge steaming dishes of food of every imaginable variety, and so the banquet began, all bitterness forgotten, at least for the time being.

The evening passed swiftly and without incident, and as the wine flowed more, even the bitterest of nobles attempted polite conversation with their heroine. Shang was proud of her, silently congratulating her on her conduct, even though she clearly disliked the nobles as much as they did her. It wasn't until very late in the evening that the banquet drew to a close, each guest making their own respective ways to their beds with full stomachs. Shang offered to escort Mulan back to her room, though the wine had consumed fogged him memory of the way. Luckily, he managed to find his way there without much trouble, thanking his ancestors for their help.

Standing before her door, they faced each other in the dim light offered by the lamps on the walls. The glow made Mulan appear even more beautiful than before, though Shang couldn't tell to what degree that thought was affected by his current, inebriated, state.

"Goodnight, Shang." Mulan bade him, hand reaching to the door handle, but before her fingers touched the polished metal Shang's hand had suddenly found itself on the fine silk that clothed her shoulder. Slightly surprised at his audacity and lack of control, he withdrew his hand as though he had been bitten, subconsciously aware of the boundaries of society. Too late did he realise his action had elicited a look of confusion and hurt from Mulan.

"Wait." Shang pleaded, hoping to somehow amend his mistake.

Mulan withdrew her hand from where it was reaching towards the door handle and turned back to face Shang, crossing her arms across her chest; guarded. Silent, she waited for him to continue.

"Mulan…I-," He stuttered, wondering why he always found this so hard. Why did Mulan have this effect on him? "You…" He hesitated, not knowing what to say, despite his apparent forwardness. Unfortunately, that hesitation lost him his chance even as the words formed themselves in his mind, as the maid appointed to Mulan's care appeared around the corner and fussed over the younger woman. All Shang could do was watch hopelessly as she was bustled into the room, barely managing to catch his eyes over her shoulder. Resigned, he heaved a long sigh.

"You look beautiful."

-----

The dawn of the morning of their departure was pleasant, the sky flushed a pale pink with the rising sun as the night was banished from the heavens above them, portending a warm day on the road for Shang and Mulan. They were to be accompanied by thirty hand-picked soldiers from the Imperial Guard, all of which had been trained by Shang, and who he felt he could trust with his life if it came to that. Even so, Shang still felt a niggling sense of regret that he wasn't to spend more time alone in Mulan's company, but the two-and-a-half month journey westward was going to be dangerous, and the two of them alone would have little hope of survival.

Mulan herself was being quiet this morning, probably as a result of the banquet the night before which had been overwhelming to say the least. No doubt Mulan had seen the reactions of the nobles to her ascension to rank, and was now debating the wisdom in going to war once more. Shang, slightly concerned as well, made it his duty to keep an eye on her even as they readied themselves for departure, beginning to feel the burden that her presence had placed upon his shoulders. He was adamant, however, that no harm was to come to her while he still lived.

"Everything's packed, sir." One of the soldiers informed, glancing curiously to where Mulan was buckling the last of her bags to Khan's saddle. She was wearing the Captain's armour given to her, and indeed looked an odd sight with her hair unbound and hanging about her face. Shang turned his eyes back to the soldier before him, realising that he was waiting for some sort of reply. Shang ducked his chin and turned to the other men who stood attentive by the sides of their own horses.

"Let's move." He said, mounting his own stallion in one swift motion. Mulan appeared beside him no sooner than the words had left his mouth, sitting straight and regal on top of Khan's back, and behind them the soldiers followed in three orderly columns, settling into an easy pace and falling into quiet conversation with their comrades. Next to Shang Mulan kept her silence, looking lost in her own thoughts.

It wasn't until the hot afternoon sun beat directly overhead that they stopped for a rest and to water the horses, after almost six hours in the saddle. Shang was glad for the shade provided by the outcropping of trees they had chosen for their resting place as he led his horse to a small pool, the others following suit. The heat had been slightly too much for Shang, dressed in armour as he was, and it hadn't taken long for him to feel more than uncomfortable. From the looks on the faces of those around him, it would seem he wasn't the only one to have had so much trouble.

Shang walked to where Mulan stood beside the pool, leaving his stallion to have its head. She had been silent for the entire morning, which with any other person Shang would have been relieved of, but it caused him to feel concerned with her. At his back, Shang could feel the soldiers' stares.

"Are you alright?" Shang asked her. She started up at his question, but relaxed when her eyes settled upon him.

"I'm fine." Mulan replied quietly. Nodding, Shang stood beside her and turned to survey the soldiers, who hastily found something interesting to look at, or merely pretended not to be looking, and folded his arms across his chest. One soldier, a lean man with fine features and a small, neatly trimmed beard, was studying Mulan closely, though he was trying to hide his face behind his horse's saddle. Shang frowned but otherwise ignored the man. Perhaps he would have a word with him later.

"Do they make you nervous?" Shang guessed, throwing a sidelong glance down at her. She turned her face from him to Khan's flank, and absentmindedly stroked the horses glossy black coat.

"It's just strange, that's all…" Mulan ventured after a moment. "Everyone knows I am a woman now. I can hear them whispering…" She trailed off once more, and Khan, now finished at the poolside, nudged at Mulan with his great head, almost knocking her over.

"They will come to respect you," _As I do, more than you know…_ "You don't need to worry."

Mulan studied him for a moment, and Shang began to fear that he may have spoken his thoughts aloud and made a fool of himself again. However, instead of laughing as he was thinking she might, she smiled gratefully and mounted Khan once again. Seeing this, the soldiers hurried to their horses to follow their Captain, and Shang was pleased that they weren't stupid enough to ignore her new authority over them, even if she was a woman.

The dusty road stretched ahead of them as they set out once more, dry from days of hot sun and travellers passing over its surface. Once more the soldiers rode in three columns behind them, Mulan and Shang at their head, but before long the sound of hoof beats quickening at their backs alerted General and Captain to one of the soldiers riding forward to them. Turning in his saddle, Shang watched as the same lean man from earlier rode up the length of the line to stop beside Mulan, matching his horse's pace to Khan's. The man's eyes were fixed on Mulan in a way which Shang found… irritating, for some reason.

"Yes?" Shang asked, voice clipped and authoritative. The man glanced at him for a moment, suddenly nervous, but returned his eyes to Mulan. Shang, annoyed at the man's apparent dismissal of his superior, opened his mouth to reprimand him, but was waved of by Mulan. Shutting his mouth, Shang decided to listen to what this man had to say with clenched teeth. Distantly, he recognised the man as one of the least troublesome of the motley group he had trained back at the palace, and wondered what he was doing that caused him to disrespect his commanding officer.

"What is it?" Mulan inquired of the man, far more compassionately that Shang. The man looked momentarily confused.

"Mu- I mean, Captain Fa," the man stumbled, quickly correcting himself when he felt Shang's glare. "Don't you remember me?"

-----

A/N: So, who is this mystery man? I'm sorry, but I had to put a little cliff hanger in there, but you can find out who it is in the next chapter!

Shout-Outs!

**theITgirl **- I hadn't thought of using the idea of horse archery being likeinLord of the Rings, actually, but it does come to mind. One of the main reasons I was doing it was because no-one else has done much like it (to my knowledge). Thanks anyway!

**CluelessAngel - **I wish I could write that many chapters in such a short time! Thanks for your support.

**Angel452 - **I hadn't considered Mulan going back to her home mainly because in the story only a few days have passed, and so it's slightly pointless. Thank you for your review! It's nice to have someone so inquisitive reading my stories.

Please drop a review if you feel so inclined. It would make me immensely happy if you do :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin, who belongs to me :)

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 6

"Don't you remember me?"

The words struck Mulan with a momentary sense of confusion. The man who rode at her side was a complete stranger to her… or was he? He did look oddly familiar, but her mind struggled through the fog that had settled there to put a name to his face. Mulan studied his features while she tried to identify him, taking in the fine lines of his face; a straight, thin nose between two large eyes, the irises so intense a brown they were almost black, a slender jaw line and finely clipped beard… a youthful face from years past swam to the surface of Mulan's mind, and realization dawned upon her.

"Jin…? Jin, is that you?" Mulan asked, her voice laced with excitement and wonder, thanking her ancestors for delivering her childhood friend as company on this long journey. Laughing with happiness, she clasped Jin's proffered arm in greeting, releasing it as she sensed Shang's displeasure by her side. The General had adopted a mask of stone and disapproval was clear in his gaze, incited by the improper way in which Mulan and Jin had greeted each other, unbecoming of an unmarried woman and man.

"This is Luo Jin," Mulan announced to Shang, hoping to alleviate the awkwardness that was slowly descending upon them, "he comes from my village." Shang merely nodded and turned to face the road before them, but his displeasure did seem to recede a little.

"We've met. General Li trained me to be one of the Palace Guards, two months ago." Jin told Mulan, inspecting the General warily. Shang remained silent.

"He trained me as well."

"So I heard," Jin flashed a grin, a remembered smile of times past that warmed Mulan's heart. "I also heard that you saved China from the Huns." Jin's eyes shone with amusement, and Mulan found herself wondering whether he was mocking her.

"That was a long time ago. Anyway, I couldn't have done it on my own."

"What made you do it?" Jin asked, his grin gone. He had gone to war two years ago in search of glory, and had not been asked for his reasons by everyone he met, yet over the past five months since the war ended, Mulan must have said it more times than she had fingers and toes!

"My father was drafted for conscription. I did it to spare him." Shang let out an almost inaudible sigh and turned his face away. Mulan knew, however, that her words had stirred up buried memories of his own father, and quietly felt guilt for them.

"But I though you were due for the matchmaker." Jin remarked, his curiosity plain. Mulan froze rigid in the saddle, feeling the jolt of Khan's step run painfully up her spine. Even Shang turned back to face her, suddenly interested in the subject of her deepest shame.

_Curse him! _Mulan thought angrily as she twisted Khan's reigns about her hands nervously. Both men were examining her, waiting for her to speak. Ancestors forbid she ever tell a lie, but Mulan felt helpless, and wished she could come up with something believable. Knowing that impossible, she resigned herself to the fact that it would have happened sooner or later anyway.

Taking a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, Mulan lowered her head and hid her face behind the curtain of her hair. "I was…"

"So, how did it go?"

Mulan felt something snap inside her at his persistence. Why did Jin's worst trait have to be curiosity? She whirled abruptly to him, eyes aflame. "Do you think I'd have gone to war if I'd passed?" She demanded in a growl, careful that none of the other soldiers should hear her. Jin shrank back from her fury and even Shang looked alarmed, but she continued. She could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "What would you do if you were shamed before the whole village?" Her tears were poised to fall, but she whipped them away impatiently and spurred Khan ahead. Obedient to his mistress, the horse quickened it's pace, carrying her away from the two men and their damnable inquisitiveness.

_What do I care about what they think? _Mulan reassured herself. _People's opinions of me didn't stop me before._ Even so, Mulan couldn't help but despair that her secret had been revealed to those she so desperately sought approval from, especially Shang. Why he even tolerated her was a mystery to Mulan.

Mulan's surroundings blurred about her as hot tears ran down her cheeks, but before long she slowed Khan to a walk, reasoning that it was too dangerous to be alone. Her last encounter had been unpleasant to extremes, and she had no desire to repeat the experience, instead choosing to sit beside the road on the far side of a small hill. Sitting upon the soft grass and dropping her head into the crook of her elbow, Mulan waited for the soldiers to catch up to her. Above her head, the sun began to sink towards the horizon, and Mulan began to fear that Shang had decided to be rid of her after all.

Mulan didn't know quite how long she had been sitting by the roadside, and it wasn't until the lower edge of the sun's fiery disc touched the world's edge that she heard the rhythmic thudding of hooves on the other side of the hill, yet Mulan still kept her head lowered. The tears were long gone, but no doubt she looked worse for the wear. The hoof beats stopped a few feet from her position, and the whoosh of material heralded that the rider had dismounted.

"Mulan?" It was Shang, speaking hesitantly from the side of his horse; he was probably too disgusted with her to come any closer. "Are you alright?" Mulan almost snorted. It seemed he was asking that of her a lot lately.

"What do you think?" Her voice was bitter, though quiet. She raised her head to fix him with a pointed look, quietly enjoying his discomfort at the question.

"May I join you?" He asked. He sounded wary of her, as though he was dealing with something dangerous, and Mulan momentarily bristled, but let it slip. She was tired of being angry, and the past few days had helped nothing. She nodded her assent, keeping her quiet as he sat beside her in the grass, stretching his long legs out before him. They stayed that way for a long moment.

"Where are the others?" Mulan asked slowly, venturing for a safe topic of conversation, as would be fitting between Captain and General. Shang waved his hand back the way they came, somewhat impatiently.

"I bade them set up camp over the other side of the hill, but it's not them I am concerned about." Surprised that he had dismissed the matter so quickly, Mulan raised her eyes to Shang's face, finding his already locked on her. "Look, Mulan, failing the matchmaker's test isn't such a bad thing."

Sorrowfully, Mulan turned her eyes up to the skies above them, already darkening with the onset of night. "You have no idea…" She struggled to speak past the painful lump that had formed in her throat, suppressing the tears which threatened to flow once again. "I am the laughingstock of my village. I know they talk about me…" Her breath hitched in her chest, but she stifled it as quickly as it came.

"Why should that matter?" Shang inquired, resting a hesitant hand upon her shoulder. "You are honoured higher than anyone in your village."

"Yet no man would want me if I can't be a proper wife." She felt stupid talking of such things with him, a General of the Imperial Army. She must have sounded so foolish. Beside her, Shang took a breath and opened his mouth as though to speak, but closed it again. What had he been about to say?

"Any man would be lucky for a woman such as you." He said finally, in a voice so soft she wondered whether there was more to what he said than that. Even so, it was a compliment, or as close to one as Li Shang would come to giving, and she felt slightly better for it. Deciding to put it behind her , Mulan rose to her feet, feeling an acute ache that had accumulated in her muscles as a result of her long inactivity. Khan trotted over obediently from where he had been grazing at a particularly lush clump of grass, and she carefully remounted him, slowly so as to not strain her sore muscles overmuch. Shang too had returned to his saddle, and she fell in beside him back towards the camp.

"What did you tell the soldiers?" Mulan asked hesitantly. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was for these soldiers under her authority to think her a pathetic, emotional woman.

"I said you went to scout ahead." He replied calmly, ever the level-headed General. "I made Luo Jin swear to silence, as well." After a moment of quiet riding, he said, "You may punish him if you wish."

Shocked, Mulan sat straight in her saddle, alarmed. "No! He didn't know!" She protested, only to see that Shang was smiling, and realised it was only meant as a joke, even managing a small chuckle of her own. Spurring Khan ahead she raced back to the camp, beginning to feel better about the journey ahead of them.

-----

The days passed by quickly as they continued west, following the Silk route that led directly towards their destination. For the most part, Mulan spent her time in the company of Jin, recounting tales of their childhood or telling the other of their experiences in the military. Shang appeared to be slightly sour about her friendship with him, but kept his peace and left her to her own devices, for which she was grateful.

On the fourth day of their journey the weather took a turn for the worse. Ominous clouds had rolled in from over the mountains, looming threateningly overhead, and were now ridding themselves of their load. The rain came down hard upon their backs, and reduced visibility to mere few feet as well as churning the once dry road ahead of them to mud. They had frantically sought shelter from the downpour on the flat plains, and had raced to a meagre outcropping of twisted old trees beneath which they now huddled in a desperate attempt to stay dry, the rotten boughs providing little protection from the fury beyond. Unfortunately, each and every one of them was soaked to the bone and shivering fiercely, despite their best efforts. The horses stood in a forlorn cluster in the deluge beyond, stripped of their gear.

"It doesn't look like it will be stopping anytime soon…" Mulan muttered. Her hair was hanging in damp clumps about her ears and water was trickling uncomfortably down her spine. Shaking, she pulled her cloak further about her shoulders, which was difficult when pressed shoulder to shoulder with those around her.

"We may as well set up camp." Shang sighed to her left. He looked no better than she did herself; his normally immaculate topknot was hanging low on his neck, strands of damp hair escaping from their usual tidy hold and falling into his eyes. Besides which, the bruise on his cheek from their encounter with bandits earlier in the week had discoloured to a vivid yellow mottled with blue, although the swelling had gone down. He heaved himself upright and ordered the troops to their tasks, who unenthusiastically went to do as they were ordered. Mulan watched as he walked among the soldiers, noting how he wore authority as easily as his own armour and commanded the obedience of others with his very presence.

_If only I could do the same, _Mulan thought, resting her chin in her hand. Sighing softly, she pulled herself to her feet and busied herself with retrieving her tent from the pile of saddlebags under the neighbouring tree.

Half an hour later thirty-two tents were set up beneath the scant shelter the old trees offered. They had managed to light a few small fires in some of the better covered areas, and over each the soldiers attempted to cook their meals. Even after a long day's riding, however, Mulan found she had little appetite for the rations provided, and contented herself with warming her feet by the flames, Jin beside her. Shang had not yet sat down to eat, seeing that everything else was seen to before he allowed himself to do so, ever diligent.

Although it was barely evening yet, the light had fled from the sky, the rolling clouds overhead stopping the sun's rays from reaching them. Mulan felt wretched, cold and wet, as she listened with half an ear to another one of Jin's stories, nodding once or twice in order to make it appear as though she was being attentive to his words – a skill she had acquired at camp when the other recruits had turned to less than savoury topics of conversation.

"Captain." Shang's sudden voice at her back startled her, and she jolted back into awareness, turning to face the General behind her. Mulan's face, now turned from the warmth of the fire, felt cold and she gave an involuntary shiver as the cool air brushed her skin. Belatedly, Mulan realised that the use of her formal title meant he wished her to stand to attention, and she did so, feeling every bit out of place as she was in truth – a woman in a man's world. Silent, Shang motioned for her to follow and without question she stepped away from the fire, offering an apologetic glance to Jin as she did so.

Within moments, Mulan found herself stood in Shang's tent. Being a General, he was privileged enough to have a tent that was almost twice the size of a normal recruits and, although admittedly it was smaller than the one he had been housed in at Wu Zhong, was more than adequate for the both of them to stand in without feeling too crowded.

Upon entrance to the tent, Shang headed directly to his bag and drew out a scroll. Sitting upon the ground cross-legged, he proceeded to unroll it upon the tent floor. Mulan sat across from him, watching as the scroll was unrolled. As the picture emerged, Mulan recognised it to be a smaller version of the map she had seen at the palace, and although it was far less detailed, it was marked with a number of other unfamiliar symbols.

"We are here," Shang said, pointing to a spot a mere fingers-width from Chang-an, the Imperial City, sat upon a fat red line which led westward and labelled 'Silk Road'. "I had hoped to reach Lanzhou by the end of next week, but the weather will delay us further…" He trailed off and rubbed his chin tiredly. In that moment Shang looked to be ages older than his twenty-three years, and Mulan felt a rush of compassion for him.

"Can't we just leave anyway, despite the weather?" She asked. It seemed the most obvious solution, however unpleasant. Shang raised his eyes to hers, locking her in a stern gaze and suddenly Mulan found herself regretting she had opened her mouth.

"That won't be possible. Morale is a delicate thing, Mulan, and a forced march would damage it." His tone was condescending, and she felt ignorant because of it. "It would be better to sit this rain out, then proceed at double pace once it has cleared."

"I'm sorry." She muttered, lowering her head. Had the Emperor been playing a trick on her to thrust her into a position she knew so little about? Her experience as a recruit seemed worthless now, however much it had taught her about war.

"Don't be." Shang cut in shortly, shaking his head. "You haven't had the training. I don't expect you to know everything."

"Then why am I here?" She demanded, challenging him with her gaze.

"To learn." Shang replied, getting to his feet and retrieving a substantially heavier scroll from his bag. This one he handed to her, and she unrolled it slightly, reading the title written within.

"Sun Tzu's Art of War?" She read aloud. Shang nodded, and began to pace back and forth in the limited confines of the tent.

"Your training starts as of this evening. I expect you to study that scroll over the course of this journey. Every other evening I want you to report to my tent and I will test you on what you have read." He paused his pacing, gauging her reaction. "Am I understood?".

All at once she felt like a fresh recruit all over again, and she nodded, dumbly, managing to reply with a "Yes sir". A slow smile spread across Shang's face, spoiling the effect and returning Mulan back to the present.

"You and I both know there is no need for formalities between us now, Mulan." Shang reminded her, though his voice was playful. He walked over to her and laid a warm hand on her damp shoulder, smile still in place, holding her gaze with his dark eyes. Mulan found herself enjoying his nearness far more than she ought, but could not bring herself to step away. "Now, go get some rest." Shang said, his voice commanding yet kind. Mulan didn't move immediately, and this prompted a gentle push from Shang, ushering her out of the tent and back into the rainy evening.

Mulan, snapping out of her daze when the cold wind struck her face and finding herself suddenly outside again, asked herself what she had expected. Shang rarely brought himself within such close proximity to others, especially women, and yet he had done so willingly just a moment ago. Mulan dismissed any hopeful thoughts floating about in her mind with impatience. It was more likely that he had done so out of companionship and friendly concern for her. Pulling her cloak further about her shoulders, Mulan stepped out of the shadow of Shang's tent and began a hasty return to her own tent, wishing that her tormenting thoughts would quieten. In the back of her mind, she knew that sleep would be hard to come by this night.

-----

A/N: Just to warn my readers, the chapters for this story may come less often now, as term-time begins next week, and I will become very busy very quickly. I thank those of you who have reviewed so far, and hope you will all do so again despite the delays there may be.

As well as this, I have a bad feeling that my writing is becoming unbearably mundane. Please drop me a review and tell me your opinion, and any possible improvements.

Thanks to:

**CluelessAngel - **The story is rated T for violencelater chapters, namely when they go off to war. I put it on right at the beginning so I wouldn't disappoint readers if I put it up.

**Angel452**

**theITgirl - **I think if Shang _hadn't _drunk the wine, he wouldn't have said it anyway!

Please, **_please_**, drop me a review!

icedragon6171


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin, who belongs to me :)

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 7

Their late arrival in Lanzhou brought much relief to the travelling party after nearly two weeks on the road. To Shang, it couldn't have been timed better. The rainstorm of the last week had lasted almost forty-eight hours, and they had ridden hard in order to make up for lost time. Not only that, but their supply of food had been running dangerously low, seeing as each soldier had with them only just enough for the original journey. Now, they gladly rode towards the city, even as the sun was sinking towards its rest and night began to blanket the sky once again.

At the city gates they were met by two soldiers of the garrison stationed there, and were promptly waved through upon sight, the General's armour Shang wore giving them immediate access. Nodding to the men in thanks, Shang led the party through the wide wooden gates as they creaked open, revealing a busy market street lined with stalls and full of jostling city folk, apparently unfazed by the onset of night. The aroma of spices hung heavily in the air, and from the corner of his eye Shang could see Mulan staring at a stall that was almost completely hidden behind gigantic rolls of silk.

_She is still a woman, after all. _Shang mused, a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips. Turning to face the line of soldiers behind him, he saw that they, too, were looking about them at the various sights. Clearly few of them had been to a trading town such as this before, so unlike anywhere else as it was. Shang let out a shout to divert their attention, and waved for them to follow him. Spurring his horse forward in a brisk trot, he broke through the crowd, forging a path before them.

"Where are we going?" Mulan asked to his left, keeping close to his side. Khan appeared to be nervous in the large crowd, and it was apparent that Mulan was having a little difficulty getting him to ride in line. After giving another quick glance behind him to make sure all of the soldiers were keeping up, he turned back to the road ahead of them, looking towards the thin shadow hanging over the roofline of the city ahead of them, where the ground was a little higher.

"The garrison here is stationed inside the barracks, over there." He pointed and Mulan followed the line of his finger with her eyes. "They should be able to house us for the time-being."

"Have you been here before?" Mulan inquired, apparently having noticed his familiarity with the place. Shang nodded, manoeuvring slightly left to avoid a wandering goat and nudging into Mulan in the process. Khan skittered sideways almost instantaneously, and Mulan nearly lost her balance at his sudden movement.

"My father brought me here when I was younger…"Shang replied, but his throat was clenching painfully with buried grief, preventing him from saying more. Sorrowfully, he turned his face from her and struggled with the turmoil of his emotions, annoyed at his weakness. Guilt seemed to pour off Mulan in waves, but this only caused Shang to feel angrier with himself.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be." Shang cut in, regretting the sharp edge his feelings lent to his words. Mulan recoiled ever so slightly, so Shang calmed himself and went on, "It's not your fault."

"But-"

"Mulan," her name was said with a trace of tenderness. " If there is one thing I have learnt, it is that war will cause many undeserving deaths, no matter how great the lives of those in it." He paused, collecting his scattered thoughts. "There is no glory in that. No honour."

"Your father died doing what was right." Mulan reassured him, blinking as though struck by memory, but continued. "His life was given in order to save those of others." The cheer of the market did little to lighten Shang's mood, and he found himself desperately wanting to get away from the narrow streets and the clinging scent of spices, feeling claustrophobic. However, knowing that Mulan was right, Shang kept a melancholy silence, detachedly riding down the streets of Lanzhou, the mass of people slowly dispersing as they left the market behind.

The barracks that would be their home for the next few days loomed uninvitingly ahead of them. It was quite an ugly building to an eye so used to the refined shapes of the Imperial city, fashioned from rough stone blocks as it was and completely bereft of any form of decoration. Even the surrounding buildings seemed to lean away from the forbidding structure. The gates to the barracks were closed, and Shang drew his horse to a halt in font of them.

"State your business!" A voice called from the top of the defensive wall surrounding the barracks. The top of a helmet could just be seen peeking over the edge.

Spurring his mount forward two steps, Shang called out: "This is General Li requesting quarters for thirty-two mounted soldiers." A muffled shuffling answered Shang's words, and before long the gates to the barracks creaked open. A portly man strode forth, bedecked in the garb of a Captain and looking far too haughty for his own good. The man stopped a few feet in front of them, and peered sceptically at Shang with his hand twitching fitfully on the hilt of his sword. No doubt he was wondering how someone so young could possibly be his superior.

"Very well." The man said at length, glancing down the assembled ranks of the soldiers before him. He bowed shortly. "You are welcome here."

Their horses were seen to in an orderly fashion by some of the garrisoned soldiers, and Shang watched the proceeds, Mulan by his side. She was clutching her saddlebags to her chest, and Shang could tell that she was nervous, even scared, to a degree, no matter how valiantly she tried to conceal it. Presently, the portly captain who welcomed them approached, giving another formal bow to Shang and casting a distasteful glance at Mulan, who had made no effort to conceal her gender. Shang felt his opinion of the man plummet.

"I am Captain Yuan," he said, puffing his chest out, yet only succeeding to make himself appear more corpulent. Shang suppressed the urge to make a face.

"General Li Shang." Shang replied, hoping his revulsion at the short man wasn't apparent. "This is Captain Fa Mulan." He continued, daring the man to voice what was obviously at the forefront of his conceited little mind. To Shang's disappointment, however, the Captain merely bowed in mock respect, and Mulan courteously mirrored the gesture. Without another word, Captain Yuan marched off into the building, waving at them from over his shoulder. Shang was annoyed at the man's audacity and lack of respect, but for now he was too tired and hungry to care.

The room that Shang was led to was gloomy, much like the rest of the building, equipped with only the bare essentials for the accommodation of soldiers; a straw pallet on top of a somewhat rickety base occupied most of one wall, opposite which was an equally decrepit chair and table. However, it was better than a wet tent on rough ground, and it was at least mildly warm thanks to the coal brazier by the door. Pausing only to set his saddlebags on the chair, Shang headed back out into the hallway, and walked towards the mess hall.

The mess hall was already filling with soldiers coming in for an evening meal of unflavoured rice and dumplings, and Shang, exploiting his position to his fullest, made his way to the front of the queue, glad he didn't have to bide by the soldiers' disorderly jostling. Sitting on one of the less worn tables which he assumed was reserved for officials, he surveyed the gathered troops, mentally counting off each of the thirty who had accompanied him here. Eventually Mulan appeared in the doorway, immediately seeking him out and pushing her way towards him. With a smile, she set herself down beside him.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked her.

"No," She replied, shaking her head. "Maybe later, though." Shang nodded his head and resumed his meal.

"Captain Yuan doesn't like me." Mulan commented quietly. Her back was ramrod straight.

"He won't dare say anything." Shang reassured her, taking another mouthful of rice.

Across from them, Luo Jin joined the queue. Mulan's demeanour brightened immediately, and she waved at him across the room. Shang felt the familiar annoyance rise up at the other man but snuffed it. He knew that Mulan valued the slender man as a friend, a connection to the village she had left behind, and kept his silence. Yet he couldn't help but notice the way they interacted with each other, so different to the way that she acted around him, and felt jealousy stirring in it's dark pit.

His rice now finished, Shang took another count of the soldiers in the room, seeing that all of their troop was now present. Standing from his place, he struck the table's surface with the flat of his hand to catch their attention. The resultant crack was slightly louder than he had intended, but succeeded desirably in turning all heads in the room to look at him.

"Soldiers," he barked, "I hear the inns here in Lanzhou are very welcoming this time of year." He paused, gauging the gathered troops, seeing their anticipation as to his next words. "See that you enjoy them." A cheer went up in the hall, and suddenly there was a stream of men rushing out of the door, as Shang had expected there might be. By the time the flow had stopped, Shang, a rather surprised Mulan and a few soldiers from the garrison were all that remained in the mess hall. Chuckling to himself, Shang sat himself back down.

"Aren't you going with them?" Mulan asked eventually, still looking at the door.

"No." He said, then thanked the cook for the cup of tea that was handed to him. He took a sip, and sighed contentedly at the sensation of the hot liquid running it's way down his throat.

"Why?"

"The prospect of getting drunk holds little appeal to me," he replied, rolling the little cup between his hands and watching the liquid swirl about lazily. "I have more important things to do."

Mulan accepted the answer quietly, before saying, "They'll be in no condition to be riding tomorrow, though."

Shang took another sip of his tea. "I know."

"Then why do it? We won't be able to leave tomorrow, now."

"It wasn't my intention to leave tomorrow anyway," Shang said, draining the last of his tea and setting the cup back on the table. "As for why I did it… Morale, Mulan. They are a long way from home, most of them, and need the pleasures an inn can offer to keep them in order. Besides which -"

Captain Yuan chose that moment to rush in the room in a slightly ridiculous swirl of too-long cape, strutting up to them with a face so red he looked ready to burst. Coming to a huffy stop before them, he mopped his brow with a dirty rag and produced as terrible a frown as he could muster. Mulan seemed somewhat alarmed, but Shang kept a composed expression, and waited quietly for the short Captain to speak, letting the irritation at his interruption simmer.

"Where have all the soldiers gone?" Captain Yuan demanded, his face seemingly turning three shades redder, if that was possible.

"I gave them permission to visit the inns for the evening." Shang replied evenly, fixing the captain with a withering look. A new sheen of sweat began to glisten on the Captain's brow

"What did you do that for?"

Who did this fool think he was? Shang narrowed his eyes coldly and stood slowly from his seat, rounding the table to tower above the diminutive man before him. Captain Yuan shrank back from him, almost stumbling over a chair on the adjacent table. Catching himself, the Captain stood rooted to the spot under Shang's fierce glare.

"What I do is not of concern to you, Yuan," Shang said, his voice dangerous. "You may be a Captain, but I can still have you whipped for your insolence."

Captain Yuan was frozen to the spot, looking both frightened and furious at once.

"But-"

"Am I understood?" Shang demanded sharply of the man. The Captain nodded jerkily in response. "You are dismissed." Shang ordered, and luckily the Captain chose not to argue further, hurriedly exiting the hall and mopping his brow once more in the process. Once the last corner of the arrogant man's red cape disappeared from sight, Shang let the façade drop, reassuming his natural posture with a sigh. Would he always be hounded by fools as long as he was a General?

"As I was saying…" Shang continued, turning back to Mulan and motioning for her to walk with him. She rose slowly, but obediently fell into step at his side "We will need to obtain more supplies for the next part of the journey, as well as a guide. I haven't been any further west than this, and the deserts beyond are dangerous for those unfamiliar with them."

"Deserts?" Mulan asked, frowning. Her step faltered slightly, but she recovered smoothly.

"We will be skirting the Tarim Basin on the way to Kashgar." He told her, then asked, "Have you ever heard of the Taklamakan Desert, Mulan?"

Apparently she had, judging by the way her eyes widened with surprise. "I thought no-one ever came out of there alive!" She exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch.

"Well, they must have done. The Silk Road goes right through it." Shang chuckled.

"Is there no other way?" She asked hopefully, wringing her hands anxiously in front of her.

"Not unless we want to arrive in the dead of winter." He replied, losing the humour in his tone. It was true. The only other route would take them further north and would require them to cross mountains to reach their destination, therefore almost doubling the length of their journey. The onset of winter would make the passage through the mountains treacherous to say the least, and would likely mean their death. No, it was better this way.

"So…" Mulan began slowly, drawing away from the previous topic, "what do we do when we get to Kashgar? It will be too late in the year to go anywhere by that time. We will have to wait until spring before we try to do that."

"By the time we get there, new recruits will be arriving in preparation for their training. While this is happening, we also need to gather necessary supplies for our trip west, and, like you said, wait until early spring to march upon the Turks."

"How many recruits are we expecting?"

"As many as we can get, plus more besides. Many thousands I expect." He paused his step at the end of a branching corridor, and heaved his shoulders in a great sigh. He continued in a muted whisper, "It's a lot of lives to be responsible for."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Mulan said in response, reassuring him, for once. Even though Shang could see the doubt that lurked at the back of her gaze, he gave her an appreciative smile, thankful for her efforts. He patted her lightly on the shoulder, wordlessly bidding her goodnight before returning to the solitude of his temporary room.

-----

Shang began to doubt the wisdom of the decision he had made the day before when he saw the state the soldiers were in. The early morning revealed the ten men selected for their trip into the town to be barely semi-conscious, staggering with the after-effect of heavy dosages of alcohol and leaning upon one another for support as they clutched their heads in pain. Even Luo Jin, usually poised and somewhat graceful in a masculine way was looking worse for wear, his complexion pale and sickly. Shang crossed his arms, wishing that it were easier to conceal his pleasure at the other man's misfortune.

The horses were brought before them shortly after the emergence of the hung-over soldiers, and soon they were heading down the incline towards the city proper. Shang kept them at a deliberate trot, knowing that the continuous jolting of the horses' gaits would wake them, if uncomfortably. Mulan seemed oblivious to his purpose, merely giving him a disapproving glance that he would pain the others so. He fought the urge to smile back at her, fearing both her reaction and those of the soldiers following them, although they would admittedly be hard pressed to notice, so absorbed in their own discomfort as they were.

"Here." He said finally, tossing a small bag of gold coins to Mulan, who caught them with ease even as she rode. She opened the bag and pulled out a string of coins, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "I need you to buy the supplies for our journey."

Frowning, she asked, "What do we need, and how much?"

"Dried food enough for thirty-two – preferably to last us the rest of the journey – perhaps one sack of rice, some more water skins and a cart to carry everything in. If there is anything else that may be useful, I trust you to see to it."

She blushed modestly in the face of his favour towards her, but recovered swiftly, asking, "And what of you?"

"I am to find our guide." He replied, halting the group before the first of the market stalls. "Now, take five men with you, and I'll see you back at the barracks." Nodding, Mulan turned to the men and began to select those to accompany her. Knowing, immediately, who she meant to pick before all others, Shang interrupted her mid-sentence, calling out "Luo Jin, you're with me." Bewildered, the man gave a nervous glance in Mulan's direction, and she in turn turned to fix him with a look that was both confused and annoyed all at once, but Shang merely ignored it and picked four others to accompany him. Even as he rode into the crowded marketplace, he could feel her eyes boring holes into his back.

Luo Jin hesitantly rode up beside him, and asked, "Did you have a disagreement with Captain Fa, General?" Shang shot him a withering glance, and noted with pleasure the way that Jin drew away ever so slightly, intimidated.

"No."

The man obviously wished to question him further, but decided against demanding reasons for a General's actions. Shang almost felt disappointed, knowing that such actions would allow him to dole out some punishment or other, as he saw fitting. A fraction of a second later, Shang asked himself where all of his ill-will towards Jin had come from, because in truth the man didn't seem that bad; the other soldiers liked him well, as did Mulan, who herself had had very few friends in the past.

_Am I… jealous?_

"Sir?" Jin's voice beside him startled him from his reverie, and Shang dearly hoped that the soldiers hadn't noticed him jump. He turned to face Jin, schooling his face into an impassive mask. "Where are we going?"

Shang was momentarily caught off guard. Where were they going? Gathering his wits, Shang stopped his horse and tried to look as authoritative as possible. "Where would you look for a guide, Luo Jin?" He replied, calmly, his tone almost condescending. The man was turning slowly red, recognising that the question was meant to make him look stupid, as though he had no grasp on that which was obvious. Satisfied that the decision was taken off of his shoulders, Shang watched as Jin groped for an answer.

"A guide? Well… we're on the silk route, a guide would be a merchant so, uh… he might be selling something in the market – I mean here – but you would have thought of that…" Jin stumbled with his words, descending for a moment into an unintelligible mutter and fidgeting with the reigns to his horse. Behind Shang, the other soldiers were sniggering among themselves, and even Shang couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "A merchant would have coins from selling things… money…" He paused. "A… an inn, General?"

"Yes, Jin," Shang replied with a slight incline of his head. Despite the initial fumble for an answer, the man had some sense at least. If Shang had been thinking properly, it probably would have occurred to him also, and so he mentally gave Jin some credit, although his overall opinion of him remained relatively unchanged. "Now, you will be my guide to said inn." Shang held his hand out in a commanding gesture to take lead, and all at once Jin's awkwardness vanished. He rode forward with all the arrogance of a vain peacock, stirring his horse – a handsome white gelding mottled with grey across it's rump and neck – to a trot.

The inn was little more than a shabby house at a cross roads, with shards of shattered roof tiles spread about it and plaster crumbling from its walls. Despite it's apparent state of disrepair, the inn did boast a small army of patrons, many of which looked more like thieves and ruffians than the inhabitants of a great city of the Empire. Shang caught the glint of knives concealed beneath tabletops upon their entrance, and was immediately glad he had chosen to bring the soldiers with him. Gathering his nerves, Shang decided that standing in the doorway would do little to solve their problem.

"I need a guide," he announced to the room at large, in as imperious a voice as he could muster. The silence that greeted him was deafening, if brief. Then, one of the patrons stood, eyeing him warily.

"Where are you to, _General_?" The sneering emphasis on Shang's official title made it clear that these men had little care for his power, only his money.

"Kashgar."

"General," a new voice called from the back, and a wiry man dressed in loose, travel worn clothing approached Shang. Everything about the man proclaimed him a traveller, from the foreign style of his clothes to the leathery brown complexion of his face. Shang found himself being promptly ushered out of the inn, the strange man behind him. Once outside, they faced each other, unflinchingly meeting the other's gaze while the five soldiers fanned around them. Shang searched at his waist for the small bag hanging there, his gaze never leaving the traveller's face, and, contented that his money hadn't been stolen, waved the soldiers off.

"So, you are going to Kashgar… that is a very long way, General," The man said, grinning a lopsided smile that showed the gaps in his teeth. Dimly, gold glittered also. "I may be willing to take you there… for a price."

Shang studied the traveller's face. Now that they were out of the dim shelter of the inn, he could see the merchant more clearly. He was certainly not a youthful man, judging by the lines worn into his face and the grey that mottled his temples. He was, indeed, very wiry, his bones looking no stronger than that of a bird's. However, appearances could be deceiving, and this man, for all his apparent weakness, was probably little more than a common thief. Even so, they were in desperate need of a guide, and from the reactions of the inn's patrons, it didn't appear as though they had much choice in the matter.

"Very well. What are your terms?"

-----

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I have been _really _busy. I hope it's OK. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Shout-outs!

**misswildfire - **I think most of the problem is that there aren't enough stories being written, actually, but you are right that there are some fics which aren't that good. Thanks for your review! It's always nice to see someone new.

**Im going to ask Matt out.someday - **Thanks for your reviews (all 3 of them!) Hope you keep reading.

**theITgirl - **Thanks for your support! It's hard for me to figure out whether my writing is any good, but I suppose it would be wouldn't it? Anyway, thanks again for your continued support, and your reviews!

**CluelessAngel - **The conflicts are there to make the story more interesting I suppose, as I can't think of many other ways to do the same. Maybe you could give a few suggestions?

**Angel452 - **Luo Jin is just a friend, although it will become more complicated later on. Thanks for your review.

Don't worry everyone! This _is _a Shang/Mulan fic, but it will just take a long time!

Until next time!

icedragon6171


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin, who belongs to me :)

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 8

Stepping out into the night, Mulan pulled her cloak tighter about her shoulders as the cold struck her like a physical blow. No matter how many times she did it, she couldn't help the gasp which escaped her when the shock of the cold air took her breath away. Sucking in a breath of the frigid air she shivered as her throat constricted painfully in reaction, and strode away from the tent.

Underneath the cloak, she hugged 'The Art of War' to her abdomen, the wooden handles digging into her ribs. Her official training had begun several weeks before, but yet she struggled to keep the principles laid down in the scripture in her memory. Her instruction from Shang this evening proved to be little different from every other, and despite her best efforts she still felt as though she had failed to achieve as much as she wished she had. But regardless of her bad performance this evening, and every other for that matter, what surprised Mulan was Shang's endless patience with her during her tuition. Even in Wu Zhong he was harder on her when she failed to complete a task. She put the thought from her mind; she had other things to worry about.

With only the moon's glow to guide her, Mulan made her way through the camp in the dark on a roundabout trip towards her tent, skipping over the occasional hot coal blown from the nearest camp fire. There was no particular reason for this, save that Mulan wished to avoid the camp of their so-called guide and his band of miscreants, all of whom looked no more trustworthy than the thugs who had attacked her nearly two months ago on her trip to the palace. Mulan shuddered at the thought.

"Captain Fa!"

The voice which called out to her in the darkness had an amused edge, and Mulan turned stiffly towards it. Dimly, she could make out a figure sitting on the edge of the small cart they were using to carry their equipment and supplies, as well as another less defined shape to one side. She already knew who it was.

"Luo Jin, I hope you're giving your full attention towards your duty this evening." Mulan replied jestingly, heading over. As she drew closer she could she see the metallic sheen of his armour and the sword across his lap, but the soldierly image was ruined by the way his eyes were sparkling in the dim light and the silly smile he had plastered across his face.

"Indeed, my most noble captain, this camp is safe thanks to my constant vigil-," The soldier leaning against the side of the cart, Chang Hsin-pao, a large muscle-bound man with a prominent chin and bull neck, snorted loudly at Jin's comment. What followed was a lightning-quick movement from Jin, which was near invisible in the dark, and a sharp cry of pain from the larger man. Hsin-pao, grumbling obscenities beneath his breath, stalked off into the night to his tent, leaving Jin and Mulan alone.

"Anyway," Jin continued, his grin re-emerging from the dark, "Where have you been this evening?"

"With the General-," Jin's eyebrow rose startlingly high, "-studying the 'Art of War'." Mulan glared at her friend's reaction, having realised what he must have been thinking. She shifted the scroll uncomfortably beneath her cloak.

"And how is the General?"

Mulan didn't like his tone or whatever he was trying to insinuate.

"I wouldn't know." She replied guardedly. Jin, realising she would not provide further amusement, fell silent, and the white of his teeth disappeared once more. Mulan turned to leave.

"He doesn't like me." Mulan's eyes darted back to her childhood friend, alarmed by his sombre tone. For one who was always so cheerful, it was unusual to hear him like this.

"I know." Her eyes dropped to the ground and the sand beneath her feet. "But then again, Shang didn't like me at first either."

"Really?" He was interested now – she could see it in the way he looked at her. She gave a quiet laugh, and turned back to sit beside him on the wooden edge of the cart.

"He absolutely despised me; He caught me cheating on almost every single task, and I caused a lot of trouble around the camp." Mulan paused to tuck her knees up under her chin and wrap her cloak around them, the 'Art of War' nestled carefully in her lap. "He told me to go home, so then I proved to him that I could cope. Things changed after that."

Silence greeted her words. Jin seemed lost in his own mind, a barely visible frown running tiny crinkles between his brows. Mulan studied him briefly out of the corner of her eye, and then turned them skyward to regard the stars in their heavenly seat. If anything at all good could be said about this wretched desert, it would be that the night sky was spectacular.

"Mulan?" Jin whispered, so quiet Mulan almost didn't hear it.

"Hmm?"

He took a breath of the frigid air, exhaling again in a billowing cloud. "Do you ever find yourself wondering why you joined the army at all?"

Lowering her gaze to burrow her chin into the warm folds of her cloak, she considered her answer.

"All the time."

-----

The sun's blazing eye glared down at them from its high house in the sky, beating them with waves of scorching heat. The sand beneath their feet was painful to walk upon, strewn with sharp stones and slowly getting warmer as the day drew on. It was early yet, the mist still crowning the distant mountain peaks to the north, but it was only possible to traverse the sands early in the morning or before the sun set at night; the noon sun was enough to kill even the most experienced traveller, should they be stupid enough to venture out at that time.

Mulan staggered on in the heat, leading Khan behind her by the reins. The horse was struggling with the temperature; his glossy black coat was seemingly soaking up the heat, and was now practically dripping with perspiration.. It was unfair to ride him in this condition, so Mulan had opted to walk instead; the extra weight of a rider could prove fatal to him, and it was not Mulan's desire to see her horse suffer because of her own selfish needs. Horses were valuable, true, but Khan was also one of her dearest friends. However, while Khan battled the heat, the white mounts of the other soldiers didn't seem to suffer so severely, and even though Jin had offered her his own stallion to ride, she had stubbornly refused. Khan was her horse and her responsibility. Even if she was a woman, she could manage on her own.

The camel ahead of her took another swaying step, the load balanced precariously across its double-hump rocking with the motion. It was a huge beast, taller than even the largest man among them and even longer than that, and even though it had a curious covering of long hair it seemed to be coping better with the desert heat than anyone in the travelling party. Having never seen a camel at all before setting foot in Lanzhou, it had taken a while for Mulan to become used to the sight of the group of odd beasts that their guides kept. According to Shang, they were commonly used along the Silk Road as pack animals, and were highly valued in western countries. It was difficult to believe, considering their appearance and foul temperament.

Shang himself had been keeping constant company with Teng Tsu-yu, the head of the band of merchants acting as their guides across this barren wasteland. Mulan glanced towards where he rode straight-backed and confident beside the stooped form of the wiry old man on his camel. They never spoke except of the way and suitable places to camp, and even now they remained tersely silent. For Mulan, on the other hand, things were slightly more interesting. In the hours they spent trekking across the inhospitable landscape of the Taklamakan, she took the opportunity to familiarise herself with the soldiers. A month in each others' company had gradually broken down the barriers between them, and they had begun to respect her, just as Shang had said they would with time. The reputation she had earned as a hero of war helped, of course, not to mention the skills she had attained during her days at Wu Zhong concerning interaction with men. It was gladdening to be in the company of so many people whom she could trust, particularly when they surrounded by those of a less virtuous nature.

As noon drew nearer, so did they to the mountains. Apparently Teng Tsu-yu was leading them to a spring in the rock face, which was frequently used by travellers on the Silk Road. It was well timed indeed; their water supply was diminishing quickly, with little over five water skins remaining to share between sixty men and horses. Mulan passed a dry tongue over her cracking lips, eager for a drink to wet her parched throat.

Gradually the terrain changed, merging from sand into rocks and the occasional boulder, glaring white in the sunlight. Ahead of them, Shang paused his mount momentarily, surveying their surroundings, and turned back to where Mulan and the soldiers followed. His mouth was set in a hard line, and he was frowning. His right hand made a rough signal to her, the other moving to rest on the gold pommel of his sword. An instant later, he turned and rode ahead once more.

_Be alert._

Scanning the area herself, Mulan recognised the potential threat. The boulders hereabouts could conceal bandits and thieves, either working in coordination with Teng Tsu-yu or independently. Even as a group of thirty soldiers they could still be overwhelmed, especially if taken by surprise, and they had things in their possession which were very valuable. Should they be attacked, their lives and those of the soldiers would depend on a quick, level-headed reaction from Shang and herself.

Another hour passed and they were finally at the foot of a sheer rock face, surrounded by boulders which watched them like silent sentinels. The spring was really just a sad little trickle of water over the white surface of the rock, polished smooth over hundreds of years of use by travellers such as themselves, and the water itself had a slightly cloudy appearance. Nevertheless, it was a welcome sight, and every one of them was eager for a drink, and none more so than Khan, who upon spying the trickle began to strain against the reins, pulling Mulan along with him. It would have been a fruitless struggle had she decided to wait her turn. Khan, even when he was tired and thirsty, was still a strong horse, and more often than not got what he wanted. Mulan didn't mind, especially in this situation. If it meant that her horse survived another day, that was what she wanted too.

When Mulan eventually got her turn at the spring after Khan had drunk his fill, she didn't hesitate to slurp a great handful of the murky water into her mouth. She almost choked.

"What is it?" Jin asked from behind. He was next in line, but was currently peering over her shoulder after her hacking cough.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Mulan replied, "It tastes like mud." Perhaps she should have taken the water's colour into account before so hastily consuming it.

Jin remained silent, but she could tell that he was grinning at her back. No doubt she would be the subject of a few jokes this evening. Mulan gritted her teeth, and gathered another handful of the foul liquid. Even if the water did taste awful, she wouldn't let it be said that she was unsuited to the army merely because she was a woman.

Shang remained alert while, one by one, each of the soldiers stooped to drink the water from the rock face, even though he was no doubt as thirsty as the rest of them and his position of authority would have given him immediate access to the water had he wished. It was only until the rest of them had had their fill that he, too, moved to drink, although his shoulders were set squarely, prepared for attack should one come. It was at times like this that Mulan knew that no matter how much he changed, he was still the same selfless and brave captain she had met so long ago. A brief image of him in the snowy mountain peaks, leading a motley company of newly-trained soldiers against the crawling black mass of the Hun army surging towards them flashed to the forefront of Mulan's mind, but was dismissed quickly. Now was not the time, or the place, to be thinking of such things.

It turned out that there was no need for their guard against possible bandits. The surrounding terrain remained quiet and undisturbed - save for themselves and the steadily approaching black smudge ahead of them - when they set off again three hours later, feeling revitalised and with water skins swollen once more. Thankfully Khan seemed in better shape as well, and for what seemed the first time in ages Mulan actually felt confident enough to climb back into his saddle, albeit tentatively. Her mood improved, and she began to forget about her annoyance towards Jin. He would have reacted in the same way to anyone. It was just the way he was.

As the day wore on and their shadows drew longer behind them, the black smudge in the distance began to change into more recognisable shapes, although still somewhat distorted by the heat rising from the sand and dancing before their eyes. It was another group of travellers and, from what Mulan could tell, it was much larger than their own, yet although this was quite plain, their group remained on track, heading directly ahead. Tsu-Yu, thirty paces ahead of her, looked anxious.

The sun was almost directly ahead of them and glaring into their eyes when they eventually reached the other travelling party, giving them a severe disadvantage should this meeting come to blows. Mulan tried to appear confident as she rode past the first member of the other party, a barrel-chested man with a thick, wiry moustache, and brightly coloured clothing. He gave her a curious look as he went – no doubt he was wondering why a woman was dressed in armour, as virtually every person they had met so far had done. Mulan averted her eyes, feeling uncomfortable, and passed them further down the line beside them-

-where a long line of people, chained together hand and foot, followed.

Mulan didn't know what to think. She was shocked and appalled at the sight of the slaves, but at the same time she was also curious. In her short life she had seen the occasional slave belonging to some rich noble or another, but to see them in such large numbers and such variety was completely new. They ranged not only from men to women, aged crone to child, but in appearance also. There were people of whom she had never seen the like; a man with skin as pale as milk, turning red in the sun, and another who, in contrast, was the colour of ebony. Beyond that, a woman with eyes as startling a hue of blue as the sky was followed by a young boy, no older than twelve, with hair a foreign shade of gold that shone brightly in the sun. They stumbled past in their multitudes, each looking as hopeless and wretched as the last, and Mulan could do nothing but stare, mouth agape.

Without warning, the legs of the golden-haired boy collapsed beneath him from exhaustion. He fell to the sand with a clatter of chain links, the sudden weight subsequently tripping up the individual in front, bringing their feet out from under them. In the next instant, the slave driver dashed down the line to the prone boy, and, drawing out a short whip, closed in on him mercilessly. The other slaves were desperately trying to move out of the way, but were brought up short by their iron bonds.

Mulan had seen enough.

"Stop!"

Wheeling Khan rapidly she rode over, taking no notice of Shang's shout behind her. Leaping from the saddle in one fluid motion, she then darted towards the ruthless merchant and caught a hold of his wrist as he drew it back in preparation to strike and held it in place. The boy, although weak with exhaustion, stared up at her with scared eyes.

Distracted, Mulan's grip slackened.

The merchant, despite being a large man, was quick to react. Spinning around to face Mulan, he drew his free arm across his chest and let it whip out again in a backhand strike to her cheek. Sharp pain flared instantly, and she staggered back with the force of the blow, dazed. The taste of blood filled her mouth.

Mulan's assailant stalked towards her, anger in his eyes, the slave boy forgotten. At some point during the last few moments he had discarded the whip and drawn out a curved blade, which, although tarnished and nicked in several places, looked wicked all the same. Straightening herself, Mulan gripped the hilt of her own sword and drew it out, steeling herself for a fight.

"Captain! Step down!" Shang's yell brought her back to herself with a jolt.

What was she doing?

Shang's tall frame obscured her vision as he stepped between her and the advancing slave driver. The General's sudden appearance seemed to put off the other man, who hesitated and tried to steal a glance at her over Shang's shoulder. From where she stood, Mulan could see the set of his jaw; he wasn't happy.

"Go back to your horse, Captain." Shang commanded, stiffly waving her away but refusing to turn and look her in the face. "Now."

His tone left little room for argument, and although he couldn't see her, she gave a small nod and obeyed, wiping her lips of the blood there as she went. Her cheek stung, and it wouldn't be long before a bruise would blossom there. Even so, a bruise was better than a scar, and at least Shang's intervention had spared her any more of those.

The travelling group had remained clustered together away from the commotion she had caused, and she felt undignified under their collective stare. She joined them silently, head bowed. Luo Jin offered a brief, sympathetic glance, but his gaze shifted to where Shang now stood arguing with the irate slave driver, who repeatedly threw wild gestures in her general direction. Eventually, they appeared to agree on something, and Shang reluctantly pressed an object into the hand of the other man. Mulan winced. Shang would not be pleased. Not at all.

-----

"What were you thinking?"

Mulan knelt in silence while Shang paced angrily before her. He'd summoned her to his tent not long after making camp, after having completely ignored her existence for the remainder of their day's journey. If she had known that her actions would cause this much trouble then she might have thought twice about what she did, but it was too late for that now.

"You provoked the boy's owner," He said, his tone accusatory. Mulan tried to protest, but Shang carried on regardless, "thereby putting your own life – and those of your subordinates – in danger."

"He hit me!" Mulan cut in. She raised careful fingers to her cheek, already discoloured from the blow she had received. If truth be told, it was merely covering deeper hurt and humiliation.

"He had every right to, even if you are a military official." Shang contested, eyes narrowed. "You interfered with something that was of no concern to you."

"The boy was exhausted; it wasn't his fault he fell." Mulan offered weakly. What Shang said was true; she had no business with the slave or his owner. "He was defenceless. I couldn't just stand by and watch."

Shang's expression softened, if only for a moment, but resumed its stony appearance once more. "The boy was not your concern." Shang reiterated, "Not to mention a slave and a foreigner. You had no obligation to protect him."

Mulan stiffened. Whether the boy was foreign or not did not change the fact that he was only a _child_.

"I may not have had an obligation, General," Mulan replied, her voice quiet but with underlying scorn, "but at least I have a heart."

Shang froze. His fists clenched and he took a deep, shaky breath of air as though to calm himself, turning his back to her as he did so. Mulan began to suspect she had gone too far, and prepared to apologise.

His words, when they came, were low, hinting at the boiling anger beneath his controlled façade.

"You are dismissed, Captain." He paused only to open the tent flap. "Go back to your tent."

Mulan didn't hesitate to leave.

-----

A/N: Phew! I've finally written this chapter, hooray! I sincerely apologise to everyone who has been reading this story for the long wait, but I've been bogged down so completely with work that it's been impossible to get anything done until recently. Hopefully, however, I will be able to get more done as we come up to the holiday period, so fingers crossed!

Please leave a review-I'd be delighted if you do!

Sadly, however, shout-outs have to be discontinued due to the new rules, but I'll try my best to reply to your reviews.

icedragon6171


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin and Captain Hsiao Tso-liang, who belong to me :)

A/N: Anonymous reviews are **now accepted**. Apparently I'd disabled them a while ago and forgotten. Sorry to anyone who wanted to review and couldn't. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 9

Shang couldn't sleep.

After spending much of the night tossing and turning restlessly, he had eventually given up on it. It wasn't the first time either. Many nights had resulted in something very similar, and now fatigue was beginning to catch up on him. Scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms, Shang stood and threw on his cloak. He would walk, for the time being; it was the only way he could quiet his turbulent mind.

The battlements of the fortress at Kashgar offered a good view of the city below in the valley, and with little thought Shang found himself there, guided by the familiar route his walks would lead him on. He leant against the cold stone for a moment, angling his head to look east, where the sun would rise in a few hours time. It was the direction from which they had arrived here, almost three weeks ago now, exhausted from the long trek across the unforgiving Taklamakan desert. Bad memories permeated his recollection of the place.

"Mulan…" Shang muttered beneath his breath. Turning his back to the distant sands, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. If she had just _listened _to him, they wouldn't be at such odds now. But _no_. She had to get herself involved in something which was of no concern to her, and which _he _had to settle. Stupid female compassion.

Of course, it was easy to blame her actions, and pretend that he was angry with them, but in truth he would have been able to forgive her. At least, had she not called him heartless. As it was, he was too deeply hurt by that to care. Heartless? Was it heartless for him to have spared the life of an innocent woman, exposed and vulnerable in the cold mountains? Shang's heart twisted at the memory, but he snuffed its complaint without hesitation. If she wanted this animosity between them, then so be it. He didn't care.

Indeed, Mulan had been purposely avoiding him whenever she could since that incident. She still had to come for instruction every other night, but their sessions were short, sharp and to the point. He would waste no time on someone he had no wish to speak to, although he did occasionally find himself missing holding a proper conversation with her. Of all of the people in their small group, she had been the only one he could trust as a friend, and the only one with whom he could discard formalities. That sense of companionship was severely lacking with nearly any other person, and until now he hadn't realised how much he'd become accustomed to it. But… that's right - he didn't care.

A bitter wind momentarily stung his face as it blew from the western mountains, but he stubbornly remained facing it. This was his mission. Head west, stop the Turk army and return home. The sooner he was done with it, the sooner he could go home, the sooner he could forget this and the sooner his life could return to normalcy. At the moment, there was nothing he wanted more.

-----

The fortress was a huge collection of buildings nestled high up in the Kashgar valley, ringed by a solid stone wall and overlooking the city and all of the roads and passes in the area. From the city, one could see it looming threateningly from above, a warning to any who would cause trouble, but from that distance its menace was somewhat dimmed. It wasn't until you stood outside the gate that you realised its true majesty. Fashioned from large blocks of stone, the walls surrounding the fortress towered above passers-by. The banners hanging from the walls above the gate and bearing the insignia of the Emperor, proudly displayed in bright red and gold, flapped occasionally in the gusts of wind that would periodically come rushing down the mountain.

Shang stood in the Gatehouse watching rank upon rank of soldiers marching into the fortress, the dull thump of their feet against the paved road causing his head to throb. Five-hundred infantrymen from a garrison in a smaller city to the north to add to the seven-thousand men already here. There were far more on the way, Shang knew, and they would be arriving very soon, before the winter set in. If they didn't make it for then, they wouldn't make it at all; it was suicide to carry out military operations during the winter.

With a heavy sigh, Shang pulled himself away from the small opening to head into the courtyard below. These troops would need settling before long, and there were none present save himself to do so. He felt his headache increase its throbbing, as though in complaint. It was going to be a long day.

The courtyard was in chaos, to say the least, and Shang hoped that he'd be able to find whoever was in charge quickly. It was hard to see anything through the milling heads of the newly-arrived soldiers, even from his vantage point on top of the stone stairs leading to the Gatehouse's entrance. Shang briefly scanned the faces of the soldiers as they assembled themselves, measuring each one of them with his gaze before moving to the next. It was alarming how many of them looked so young.

_Too young to be in a war_, Shang thought sadly. _Is this what it has come to?_

A flash of red caught Shang's eye and snapped him out of his reverie. The soldiers were parting to let their superior through, a captain, by the looks of his armour. He was tall, standing almost head and shoulders above the soldiers under his command and taller even than Shang, although only by a few inches. Despite his height, however, he was not lanky in the way that Mulan's friend Ling was, but broad in the chest and filled out with muscles. He must have been in his mid thirties at least, judging by the dusting of silver hair at his temples and the battle-worn face. A thin white scar ran diagonally across one cheek beneath his dark, penetrating gaze.

"General." The man said, bowing quickly. "I am Captain Hsiao Tso-liang. I have come under orders from his Excellence to aid against the Turk army."

"I thank you for coming to us so late in the year. I am General Li Shang." He replied, walking down the remaining stairs to stand level with the Captain. "Accommodation will be arranged shortly for you and your men."

The other man bowed again, hand over fist. When he rose, he asked "Is the woman-warrior Fa Mulan here also?"

Shang didn't know what to think. He blinked instead.

"She is." He answered eventually. "Why do you wish to know?"

Tso-liang gave a short burst of rumblinglaughter, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth. Somehow, Shang thought he would come to like this man.

"Stories of China's heroine reached my ears many months ago. It would be a great honour to talk to her, if I may." The captain answered with a lingering smile.

"Very well."

Shang led Tso-liang to the training fields, where Mulan was currently instructing a portion of the force stationed at the fortress on the finer points of horsemanship. So far, most of the soldiers had little skill in handling the beasts, and those that did paled in comparison to Mulan. When they struggled to complete the task set them, she would demonstrate with impeccable skill how it was to be done.

While Shang stood in silent observation, Captain Hsiao beside him, he could almost forget what she had said back then in the desert. But then he would remember, and the same simmering anger would boil up again. His head thumped dully, and he gritted his teeth. This was doing him no good.

He turned to leave, but as he was about to walk back to the main body of the fortress, Tso-liang spoke. "I understand that she was under your command during the Hun invasion? Back when you were a captain."

"She was." Was Shang's short response. He kept his back to the training field, feeling the simmering anger increase intensity.

"And you spared her life. It was a noble thing to do General."

"A life for a life. My debt is repaid." I wouldn't call it noble… It was cowardly. 

"She saved my life…" Shang said quietly, and hung his head. The heat of his anger died down, if only slightly; he wouldn't forgive her so easily.

"Really? She is a marvel…" He trailed off, and Shang rose his head to cast a glance in the Captain's direction. He was looking out on the field, a frown on his face.

The clamour that followed was alarming, and Shang wheeled back to see the cause. A horse had cast a shoe in mid gallop, and consequently tripped, tossing the rider from the saddle to the frosted earth. Shang started forwards immediately, dashing across the field to the rider and horse where they lay sprawled across the ground. In the next few moments, almost all of the people present followed.

It was Luo Jin, clutching his shoulder and groaning in pain. Shang knelt by him without hesitation, and began to assess his injuries, temporarily forgetting his dislike for the man before him. The left side of Jin's face was scratched from his impact with the hard earth and slowly leaking blood, and the shirt beneath his fingers was similarly damaged, revealing a quickly bruising shoulder, out of which the white of bone glared in the light. His collarbone was broken.

"Jin!" Mulan's voice shouted as she, too, rushed to her friend's aid. She stayed back, however, hovering over Shang's shoulder. She had no medical training, and was thankfully leaving it to him.

"Get the medic." Shang ordered over his shoulder to no-one in particular, his voice leaving no room for argument. The sound of feet rushing away behind him followed. "Mulan, take the rest of the recruits and continue as normal." Thankfully, she obeyed, and soon the mass of soldiers had moved off.

"The horse's leg is broken." Tso-liang informed Shang, coming to kneel opposite him. Luo Jin had passed out from the pain, and Shang lay him down carefully. Sitting back on his heels, he glanced at the animal. A horse with a broken leg was useless to them, and it would have to be killed. It was a regrettable loss, but nothing would be wasted. The meat would probably go into the cooking pot this evening, the hair and sinew would be used for bowstrings, and the bones would be boiled down into glue for the armoury. It meant more work, however, and they were hard pressed as it was to prepare for the impending war.

-----

The desk in his room was strewn with paperwork. Under normal circumstances it may have been more orderly, with everything systematically stacked and arranged, but Shang's day was taking its toll on what was already a tired and sleep-deprived body. His work had been piling up over the past few days, and now even Luo Jin's injury meant more toil for him, organising his care and re-writing the schedule of guards on watch. And then there was the accommodation for the five-hundred newly arrived soldiers which still needed seeing to…

His eyes were stinging. The dim light offered from the small lamp to his right made the letters swim on the parchment before him, and no matter how many times he blinked, they would not stop moving. It was agitating; these reports needed to be written! Even so, a niggling thought in the back of his mind refused to leave him, or, perhaps, he would not let it. He knew that burying himself in his work was pointless, especially in his current situation, but at least it would temporarily draw his restless mind away from…

_Recent events… _Shang concluded.

The knock which sounded throughout his room startled Shang from the daze he had unwittingly fallen into. For a moment, he sat and wondered how he had not noticed his hand had stopped writing, and sat frowning at the appendage as though it would provide an answer. The knock came again, and finally Shang remembered what he was about, springing from his seat to the heavy wooden door. It was the medic.

"Yes?" Shang asked, distantly noticing the drawn tone of his voice but paying no attention to it.

"The soldier you sent to me has been treated." The medic replied in a voice thick with the heavy accent of the Kashgarian locals. He stayed standing in the doorway.

"And?"

"He has broken bones here," he pointed to his elbow, "and here." A brief touch to the collarbone. It was worse, then, than Shang's initial assessment. Jin would be out of training for several weeks, at least.

"Take me to him."

-----

The medic's wing of the main building was dingier, if possible, than Shang's own room, and he wondered how anyone could treat the sick in such little light. There were three windows lining the wall of the room in which Shang stood, although they were facing north towards the mountains, and very little light made it through to the rows of pallets that lined the room, arranged in long columns. Luo Jin lay beside one of the windows, the meagre light afforded from it illuminating his brow and the scratches which ran across his face. His entire left side was a mass of pale yellow bandages, and the faint outlines of splints could be seen where the daylight hit them, casting faint shadows. From the rise and fall of Jin's chest, Shang could tell that the other man was asleep, probably under the influence of the opium used to kill the pain of his injuries.

Shang didn't often feel pity. His father had often said that pity was for the weak-spirited, but sometimes even Shang couldn't deny the feeling. Even now, he felt sorry that Luo Jin had suffered what he did; horses were large animals, and many an accident involving the beasts had proven fatal if not severely disabling. The agony of breaking a limb was far from pleasant, Shang knew, and their situation, far from their homeland, among strangers and on the brink of war, would hardly make things any better.

Shang crossed his arms with a sigh. Perhaps Luo Jin wasn't such a bad person, and Shang was unjustified in his dislike of the man. Jin certainly hadn't done anything thus far to incite these feelings towards him, and he was well liked among the soldiers. What was it, then, that Shang couldn't stand about him? Jealousy had occurred to him before, but… no, it was most certainly _not_ that, especially seeing as he wasn't even on good terms with Mulan at the moment. Shang mulled over the possibilities, but was left answerless. Maybe it would occur to him after he got some sleep…

The door behind Shang creaked on its worn iron hinges, alerting him to the presence of another. Mulan poked her head in, and looked in his direction. From this distance, he could see the slight frown which flitted across her brow upon spotting him; was she displeased that he was here? Maybe she hadn't forgiven him for intervening with her scuffle with the slave driver back in the desert yet. Or, perhaps, was she merely confused that he was watching over Luo Jin, whom he disliked so much? Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to hang around. Almost immediately after seeing her, he whirled towards the door, schooling his face into a stoic mask and strode forward. She seemed to hesitate briefly just before he brushed past her, as though she was going to reach out and catch him by the arm but decided against it. He walked to the door straight backed, the very image of a military leader.

"Shang," Mulan's voice called from behind him.

He stopped in mid step, his back to her. Was she going to apologise? He highly doubted it, but he would listen anyway.

"Thank you," she continued quietly, a hint of what sounded like relief tinting her voice, "for taking care of Jin."

'Taking care of Jin?' Who said he was doing anything of the sort? He only came to check the medic had done a proper job…

Shang left the room without looking back. Had he done so he might have seen the smile on her face.

-----

A/N: Another chapter done and dusted! Thankfully, I've had enough time off to be able to get this up just before Christmas, and I hope I have done a sufficient job for everyone on the story. Of course your reviews will help me get a move on and post the next chapter sooner, so please, write a review for me! Consider it a Christmas present, if you will.

Well, to all of my readers, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

icedragon6171


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin and Captain Hsiao Tso-liang, who belong to me :)

A/N: Just a note on historical background - General Su Dingfeng was an actual person, and had a part in upcoming events which will become clearer later. I will add my own embellishments to his character, as I have nothing to go by save one quote and his whereabouts at this particular point in history.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains attempted rape. If readers are uncomfortable with or upset by the subject, please skip forward when you see '**_SKIP_**'

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 10

Mulan hadn't known that firing a bow from the back of the horse could be so difficult. She had been practising all evening, riding Khan around the training fields and taking shots at a target placed at the opposite end, yet so far only a handful of arrows had found their mark. There was so much to take into account; her own movement in relation to the target, the jolts of the horse's run, aim and countless other factors. Even so, if there was one thing Mulan was certain of, it was that she would be perfect by the time they left for the west, in four months time.

Mulan withdrew her hand from the pommel of Khan's saddle in order to nock another arrow to the string of her bow. Steering the horse with her knees, she made for another pass, taking aim as she went. She let the arrow fly…

… It missed, again, and skittered away into the darkness.

Mulan sighed in disappointment, drawing Khan to a stop and dismounting. She'd give up for tonight; it was late, and both she and Khan were tired. She bent to retrieve a few stray arrows that had fallen short of the target, some of them embedded into the hard soil that was already glistening with frost, and returned them to the quiver. It took several minutes to gather all of them, as the darkness made it difficult to see the bamboo shafts against the grass, even with the lamplight coming from atop the walls. Once done, Mulan slung both bow and quiver onto Khan's saddle, and led him back towards the stables.

The fortress was quiet at this time of night. Only a few soldiers were still awake, on watch, and those that she passed she offered a nod of greeting to. Most returned the gesture, but the occasional one would ignore it entirely, although Mulan was beyond caring. She was a captain of the Imperial Army now, and there was no need to get upset over something so trivial.

After seeing Khan settled, Mulan followed the familiar path back to her room, which was situated among those of all of the other military officials currently garrisoned here. The infirmary was in the same building, also, and Mulan made a mental note to visit Luo Jin in the morning. His collarbone was healing gradually, but he was already back on his feet and quite mobile after having been confined to his bed for several days. It was a relief to Mulan, to say the least; the time she spent without him was lonely, even more so seeing as she was still on uncertain terms with Shang. Fortunately, however, Jin would be discharged soon, and then things would return back to normal. Or so she hoped.

-----

The Kashgar bazaar was a daunting place to be lost in, and more often than not that was exactly how Mulan found herself. It didn't help much that the stalls that lined the cramped streets all looked the same as each other and their arrangement made navigation difficult, not to mention the crowds of milling Kashgarian locals who frequented them. Luckily for Mulan, however, she wasn't alone as she had been _that_ time – she had made sure she had company for this excursion, in the form of Chang Hsin-pao, whose large frame would at least make any would-be attacker think twice before trying anything.

The locals were a curious group of people, and so alien to Mulan that she preferred to avoid them if possible. Their general bad temper was famous for many _li_, as well as their lack of decorum and low esteem for learning, but what was most peculiar about these people was the startling green shade of their eyes, which were like chips of emerald as opposed to the dull brown of her own. Their appearance took some getting used to, and even now Mulan had difficulty hiding her curiosity as she tried to negotiate the price of a small group of horses. With all of the soldiers arriving at the fortress, and the need for cavalry still unfulfilled, every available horse in the surrounding area was being bought. Unfortunately, at this late point in the year there were few available, despite their location in the centre of a wide expanse of breeding pastures. This particular merchant with whom Mulan was attempting to negotiate was proving to be uncooperative, demanding an unfair price for horses that were untrained and in a barely acceptable condition. Nevertheless, they were still needed, and she eventually reached an agreement with the man, although to what extent she was being ripped off was hard to determine. As Sun Tzu said, 'Those who are near an army sell at high prices.'

Hsin-pao was quiet, as usual, on their trip back up the hillside to the fortress, the horses they had purchased led by ropes attached to the saddles of their own mounts. In Luo Jin's absence these past weeks Mulan had taken to keep company with the next most familiar person, and while Hsin-pao was hardly the best substitute for Jin she felt she could trust him. He respected her both for who and what she was, even though, like many of the soldiers Mulan found herself among these days, he had been sceptical at first. Their journey here had changed that.

The sight of newly arrived soldiers streaming into the fortress was not an unfamiliar one anymore, and this was what greeted Mulan and her companion as they rounded the last hairpin bend in the road leading towards the gate. It hadn't been since her arrival at Wu Zhong that Mulan had witnessed the Imperial cavalry, and currently what must have been at least five-hundred soldiers mounted on Imperial stallions were making their way up the road, like a great white snake. Mulan exchanged a wordless glance with Hsin-pao, and almost simultaneously they spurred their horses forward into a gallop. They charged past the baggage train and rear guard towards the head of the line, where Mulan could see the barest glimpse of red capes – the command – beneath a standard bearing the Emperor's insignia identical to the one hung above the fortress gate.

Slowing her horse down in front of the gate, Mulan waited for Hsin-pao to catch up, and then untied the rope leading the horses from her saddle and handed it to him.

"Take them to the stables and arrange for their care and training. I'll be there soon." He merely nodded in reply, and disappeared inside the fortress.

Khan shifted where he stood as rows of men and horses passed them, tossing his great head now and then. She lay a hand on his wide neck to calm him, while she waited for the men under the banner to approach. There were five men, it seemed, in command of this force – a general bedecked in ornate armour, and four captains. Mulan caught the eye of the general as he came, and he nodded in reply, peeling away from the ranks to greet her.

"Captain Fa Mulan, I presume?" He asked, and Mulan gave a nod of affirmation, although she was slightly curious as to how he knew her. His voice was strangely hoarse, but was commanding all the same. He removed his plumed helmet, revealing more clearly his aged and battle worn face. The light illuminated his greying hair, lending him the appearance of wisdom. He looked kindly enough, although it was too early to tell what kind of person he was.

"I am General Su Dingfeng," the older man said, proffering a slight, friendly smile. "I knew your father, when he was in the military. He was a good man, and an excellent soldier, and so, I hear, are you."

"I was lucky." Mulan replied, blushing and looking away modestly. Strange that she should behave like a shy maiden now, when she was the captain of the Imperial army and ready to go off to war. It gave her a small amount of hope; she wasn't _necessarily _doomed to remain unmarried for the rest of her life.

General Su chuckled a deep chuckle at her reaction. "I would very much like to engage you in a proper conversation, sometime, but for now I have my men to attend to." He said, turning his horse to the gate. He glanced back at her briefly before asking, "Who is in charge here?"

"Sha-…" She caught herself. "General Li Shang."

The older man cast a curious glance in her direction, his brows drawn into a half-frown. Did this man have some sort of problem with Shang? Silence stretched between them briefly. General Su cleared his throat to speak, but the hoarseness was still there.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He didn't reply. The frown on his face deepened for a moment as he surveyed his troops, broodingly silent. Then, without a word, he rode off into the crowd, leaving her alone by the open gate.

_What was that about? _Mulan wondered, her own brow creasing. _I suppose I'll find out eventually…_

Mulan glanced towards the sky, trying to gauge the time from the position of the sun. She was meant to be leading a training session in hand-to-hand combat about now. The sky was overcast, however, which made it hard to tell what time it was, but after several moments of inspection, she located the faint glow behind the grey. She frowned. That meant that…

_Ah! _Mulan's mind jumped in realisation, _I'm late!_

**_(SKIP)_**

After the afternoon's training session, the soldiers had been allowed the evening in the city, which, Mulan presumed, would probably be spent drinking in the local inns. She, too, had the evening to herself, although it had been a close call. Her trip to the city this morning and brief stop at the gate had made her late for the training that afternoon. Thankfully, however, she had arrived before anyone of higher rank had noticed she was absent. Had she been found so she would probably have been assigned to some awful task for the evening; captains weren't exempt from punishment, she had found. After that, the afternoon had passed without incident, much to her relief.

So, she found herself once again riding around the training fields, taking shots at the very same target as the night before. She was having more luck this time, and had already managed to score a near-centre hit with four of her arrows. A substantial number still missed their mark, though, but every small triumph raised her spirits all the same.

Mulan paused to briefly assess her success, and give Khan a scratch on the neck, eliciting a snort of appreciation from him. She had done enough for tonight, and seeing as her instruction from Shang had been put on hold until the last of the soldiers they were expecting to come had arrived, she supposed she could go and pay Luo Jin a visit. She had been planning on doing so anyway.

There was no need for that.

Mulan had just finished brushing Khan down and settling him into a stall for the night, as apparently even the stable-hands had taken the night off. She was alone save for the horses, standing in the dim lamplight near one end of the long building. Just as Mulan gave one final pat to Khan's nose, however, a shadow spread across the floor to seep up the side of the wall opposite Mulan. She turned. It was Jin, one hand against the doorframe and silhouetted by the lamps beyond. The bandages of his sling made for a stark reminder of what had befallen him.

"Jin." Mulan greeted, a smile on her face. At least she wouldn't have to make the trek up to the infirmary now that he had found her.

"Mulan," He replied in turn, gesturing for her to follow him. She did so, stepping out into the chill night with him by her side. They walked in silence for a while, crossing the courtyard and heading down the side of the fortress's main building, out towards the walls.

"How are you doing?" Mulan asked him, eventually, as they approached a set of stairs leading up to the wall walk. She led the way up them, regarding him out of the corner of her eye. They stopped in the shadow of one of the guardhouses lining the wall top, and looked out onto Kashgar where it lay faintly glowing.

"Fine…" He replied softly. Under normal circumstances, Mulan might have been worried about his quietness, but after his injury he had become more and more withdrawn every time she saw him. Mulan didn't know the reason for this, but she wasn't going to press him for an answer. In time, she was sure, he would recover.

"I met the General who arrived today," Mulan said, trying to keep up the conversation. A breeze caused her tunic to ripple around her; she had forgone her cloak for training – it was simply too awkward – but now she wished she had it with her. She crossed her arms in a vain attempt to keep warm while she gazed out over the city below. "He said he knew my father, back when he served in the army…"

Moonlight suddenly washed over them, and Mulan raised her head to see the cloud cover break to reveal the moon's pale face. She raised a hand to point at it, a smile on her face as she turned to Jin, but by then it had already vanished into the shadows.

Jin was staring at her, and his eyes looked almost… hungry.

"Jin?" She asked, concerned. Was he ill? Did he need her to get help for him?

As though brought to life by her voice, he moved towards her. Nothing could have shocked her more than what he did next.

He kissed her.

Mulan froze. What was he doing? He knew as well as she that it was improper for him to anything of the sort when they weren't married, even if they weren't under… _normal _circumstances. Besides which, he was her best friend, and she certainly didn't feel that way about him. Regaining the power to move, she pushed at his shoulders and forced him away from her. He looked down at her with confused eyes, panting.

She could smell the wine on his breath. Where did he get alcohol though? Surely the medic wouldn't have provided it for him. Perhaps one of the other soldiers had smuggled it in to him. After all, the inactivity he was being forced to endure must have been difficult for one who was normally so lively. Presently, however, Mulan had more important things to think about.

"Jin?" She asked again, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

He didn't reply, instead trying once more to gain purchase of her lips.

"No! Jin, stop!" Mulan protested.

He merely kept on, relentlessly. Mulan drew back, just enough to deliver a stinging slap to his cheek. He froze. Even in the dark Mulan could see the red seep into his skin where she had struck him. Somehow, she knew she would regret that.

His eyes rose to fix her own with a stare. Something about them had changed, and now she could see the barely concealed anger that lurked there, as well as the desire.

He lunged at her, and before she could move, he had forced her up against the stone wall of the guardhouse, her head cracking painfully against the stone with the force of his movement. Before she could draw breath, her lips were assaulted with the full force of Jin's pent up passion. She struggled, futilely, against his grasp; even with only one arm he was stronger than she was, and she was dizzy with pain. An awful sense of raw fear overtook her. If only there were someone who could help her – a soldier on patrol, a fellow captain, the cook, _anyone ­_– but almost every living soul was either in the town or the building complex.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes even as Jin's single hand roved up the side of her arm to shoulder, then down to her chest…

Suddenly, he was gone, and she slumped limply to the floor. The world was spinning before her eyes, but she could make out the blurred shapes of two figures in front of her. More clearly, she heard the sound of a fist striking flesh, and one of the figures crumpled and fell to the floor. Whoever had come to her aid had his back to her while they delivered a kick to the prone figure's head, no doubt blasting them into unconsciousness. Her own head was pounding still and she closed her eyes as though to block out the pain. It didn't work. She raised a tingling hand to the back of her skull, only to feel it come away damp, and sticky with blood. She was bleeding.

She felt gentle hands take her by the shoulders and pull her into a sitting position.

"Mulan?"

She didn't think it was possible to be so happy to just hear Shang's voice. She opened her eyes again to see his concerned face, wreathed in shadow, come into focus. She couldn't help the sob that choked itself out of her throat, or the tears that seemed to spring from her eyes. Her shoulders quaked as the full realisation of what had transpired came to her, like a delayed reaction.

Shang seemed uncertain and nervous at first, as though unsure what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around her shaking form, and waited for the tears to subside.

**_(End)_**

If the day before had been overcast, then this day was positively black. The sky was a stormy patchwork of roiling clouds, ready to unleash the fury of the heavens on those gathered below in the courtyard of the fortress. A post had been erected in the early hours of the morning, and now every soldier garrisoned there was assembled to witness the punishment of Luo Jin, Mulan's former friend, and, as of the night before, assailant. It was a crime to assault a military official, and one punishable by death. Had Mulan not intervened, that would have been Jin's penalty. However, even after what he had done, Mulan couldn't bear to see her childhood friend die.

The whip cracked again, shortly followed by Jin's agonised scream as he received another lashing. He was being made an example of, Shang had explained to her, to act as a warning to any who would think to do the same. Then, after his punishment was received, he would be discharged from the army and sent home, dishonoured. Maybe, then, Jin would have preferred death; his family were prestigious, and would not look twice at a son who had disgraced their name. It was bad enough that he had been Mulan's friend.

Another crack, another scream. Mulan winced, trying to stop her hands from shaking. Two hundred lashes. How many more were there now? This seemed to be going on forever, and every howl of pain drove another nail into her heart. She wanted to run to some remote place, away from this, but as a figure of authority and the victim of Jin's crime she needed to make an appearance. She only wished she had the same fortitude as Shang, who stood beside her, wearing a mask of stone and watching the proceedings with a stern eye, while she stood staring at the ground, shivering pathetically with remembered fear. He was probably secretly enjoying this, knowing how he disliked Jin so much and enjoyed to torment him. She wouldn't hold that against him, however; he was the one who had saved her from a much worse fate than a blow to the head. Her whole body shook, and dimly Mulan wished that this would be finished before her legs buckled beneath her.

The thud of a sword severing the ropes tying Jin's wrists to the post signalled the end, and Mulan raised her eyes to see Jin's limp form get dragged up and taken to the open gate by two guards. Now, with his back turned, Mulan could see the full extent of the damage. What greeted her eyes was a bloody mess of shredded skin. It would scar him for life, if he survived the trek back across the desert, and that way everyone would know what he had done.

The two men dragging Jin dropped him onto the dusty road outside the gate, before turning and marching back in. Jin, beyond, struggled up onto his hands and knees, his injured arm hanging limply by his side, even as the huge wooden gates began to close. Sitting back on his haunches, he seemed to stare at his hands for a moment, the gates drawing steadily closed behind him. Just before they shut, he turned to look over his shoulder, and caught her gaze, just or a split-second.

The gates shut with a resounding bang, sealing away the image of Jin's bloodied form. That would be the last Mulan ever saw of him.

-----

A/N: So, Jin is gone! I hope no one hates me for doing that or anything. He was always intended as a temporary character.

I also apologise for the rather cliché rescue; I know everyone does this kind of thing, but it is necessary I'm afraid.

I'd love to get some feedback on this chapter (and the rest of the story too!). Did it move too fast, was it predictable, cliché, etc. etc. I'd really appreciate it if you could include something I could improve on, but unending praise is always nice!

Until next time!

icedragon6171


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin and Captain Hsiao Tso-liang, who belong to me :)

**Towards the Setting Sun **

**Chapter 11**

It was bitterly cold, and snow was falling in thick flurries on the sides of the towering mountains surrounding Kashgar, their ragged peaks rising to claw at the clouded heavens. Amid everything, twelve tents sat, minute and flea-like on the side of one ageless colossus, resolutely sitting out the bad weather.

The arrival of winter had meant the imminent shortening of the time frame in which the rest of their reinforcements were to arrive, and with the war so close at hand they could barely afford to be short of even the smallest number of soldiers. So, it fell down to someone to go and inspect the passes leading through the mountains, and, if necessary, aid anyone caught there.

Mulan had immediately volunteered.

It was almost a month since the incident, but yet she still found herself preoccupied by it. Luo Jin had been her best friend, after all, and no matter what he did she felt that she still cared for him, although perhaps not in the way he had wished for. The shift from his constant presence to complete absence had come as quite a shock, and, though Shang had tried to keep her company, she had still felt lonely in the weeks that followed his departure.

And so here she was, huddled up in several layers of blankets and trying to tear her mind away from recent events. 'The Art of War' scroll lay spread across the floor of the tent, dimly illuminated by a small lamp that hung from the tent pole above Mulan's head. Although it was still day, the snow that had fallen on her tent blocked out most of the light, and weighed down the canvas, which bulged unsettlingly inwards. Fortunately for her, though, her tent was made of much sterner stuff than that of the eleven others with her, who no doubt were battling with the weather to keep their tents from collapsing.

Heaving a sigh, Mulan rubbed her hands together in a vain attempt to warm them. She had lost feeling in the tips of her fingers hours ago, but no matter how hard she tried to revive them, they remained stubbornly numb. Although Mulan had spent several weeks in the mountains during the Hun invasion, the period of time in between then and now had caused her to forget what it was like. Had she known it would be this bad she might have prepared better…

_It's too late for that, _Mulan though solemnly, giving a finger an experimental squeeze. The colour drained from it for a second, before sluggishly creeping back. _I'll just have to put up with it and hope I don't get frostbite…_An image of her fingers blackened from the cold floated past her mind's eye, and she grimaced inwardly, curling her hands up together as if to protect them from that fate.

A soft rap against the stiff canvas of the tent entrance startled Mulan momentarily, and her eyes darted to the source of the sound. A large shadow stood waiting for her answer.

She stood, nearly tripping over the trailing ends of her blankets, and made her way to the entrance. After a brief moment's fumbling with unfeeling fingers, she managed to loosen the ties holding the tent flaps closed. The frigid winds threw them open, and in stumbled a snow covered figure, shrouded in a cloak and carrying a small bundle. Mulan wrestled with the tent flaps once more as the figure shook the snow off, dusting the floor with specks of white.

"I brought you your meal, Captain."

Captain Hsiao Tso-liang emerged from the mass of clothing, his silvering hair sprinkled with now melting snow. He smiled amicably at her while handing her the bundle he held, before sinking to the floor. She followed suit, still shrouded in her blankets, and unwrapped the bundle, revealing some dumplings that were still warm despite the cold outside.

"Thank you." Mulan said, picking up the first of the dumplings. The warmth seeped through her chilled fingertips as she took a tentative bite, careful not to drop anything. Tso-liang was silent while she ate, staring interminably at a point on the floor, his brows ever so slightly creased as he thought. Mulan was curious as to what was on his mind, but did not know how to put words to her question; the captain across from her was as of yet still a stranger to her, even though they had been travelling together for just over a week. He had been sent with her at Shang's request, to lend her his experience, and, she suspected, to protect her as well.

"So, what do you think?" Tso-liang asked suddenly, his gaze rising slowly to meet hers. His eyes were grave, and Mulan was momentarily confused.

"Oh," She stuttered, groping for words. The rations they were given weren't great, but perhaps he was looking for a compliment. "They were very filling. Thank you."

He regarded her with puzzlement, his gaze boring into her such that she began to feel she had said the wrong thing. Just as she was about to apologise, his short bark of laughter interrupted her, and the colour began to rise in her cheeks. Was this a joke?

"Not the dumplings!" He chuckled, before composing himself, the smile disappearing from his face. "I meant the war, and our current situation."

"Oh…" She paused to gather her thoughts, and try to force the burning in her cheeks to subside. "Well, I think that with the current weather we may find it difficult to get all of the troops that we need, and considering the number we are up against, I think that we will find the opposition a challenge to overcome. However…" She raised her eyes to meet the other Captains', gauging his reaction. He nodded for her to continue. "I think we _can _overcome them, if we are sensible with our approach. We still need more time to train the troops, and to formulate a viable strategy, so it would be pointless to rush our attack. Nonetheless, we need to be ready should they come here before we move out."

Silence followed her, as Tso-liang took in her words.

"Are you scared?"

Mulan looked to where the man sat, unsettled by his question. His eyes betrayed no malicious feeling, and his voice had sounded honest. Bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them, she contemplated her answer. _Was _she scared? She hadn't really had enough time to think about the war and it's possible consequences, seeing how busy she had been in the present. She could die, here, in Kashgar or in the lands of the Turks, she realised.

"Yes." She replied, her voice quiet.

"I know. I am too."

"You are?" Somehow, she couldn't quite understand how a veteran such as Captain Hsiao could feel fear for something he had spent so long doing.

"Yes," He admitted, casting his gaze down to his calloused and battle-scarred hands where they lay resting in his lap, half-curled. "And any man who says he isn't is a fool. When it comes to it, none of us want to die."

Mulan cocked her head and wormed a hand through the blankets around her shoulders to brush a few strands of displaced hair behind her ear, before returning it to the cavernous warmth the blankets provided. "Then why come here? If you don't want to die, then surely it would be safer to stay at home, right?"

Tso-liang shook his head, as though correcting her on something she didn't quite understand, a wry smile distorting the pale scar on his cheek. "It's not as simple as that. I will die, if that is what it takes, to protect those back home." He raised his eyes to hers, the smile disappearing from his face. The light from the lamp reflected back at her from his eyes, making them appear, for an instant, like molten iron. "Consider it a sacrifice for the safety of those you love."

"That sounds like something my father would say…" Mulan muttered, half to herself. Nostalgia began to set in even as the words passed her lips.

"Do you miss your family?" Tso-liang asked, a knowing yet sympathetic look in his gaze. Mulan was briefly unbalanced by his perceptiveness, but gathered herself enough to offer a jerky nod in answer to his question.

"I didn't think it would be so bad…" Mulan whispered. "Before, I didn't know what they would think of me after I ran away to join the army, and it was easier to forget, knowing that they might not take me back. This time though…" She paused to take a shaky breath, exhaling it again in a faintly billowing cloud. "I'm so far away from home, and I know that they're waiting for me to come back. Sometimes, I just feel so lonely…"

"But you aren't alone."

"No. I have Shang and… well, I did have Jin, too, before…" She turned her face away, the silence speaking louder than her words ever could have. Tso-liang had attended the whipping, after all, and knew of Jin's deeds as well as the next person. "…But he's gone as well, now."

"And you would rather he hadn't, then?" Tso-liang's voice was quiet and careful, as though he were heading into unsure territory. Mulan offered him a sideways glance, measuring his tone. If she said something now, might it be used against her? The other captain merely sat there, unperturbed by her scrutiny yet appearing entirely sincere.

"Jin was a friend of mine, from my village, and despite what he did I think I could probably forgive him." She heaved an irritated sigh, disconcerted at how her eyes were beginning to sting. She didn't want to cry in front of this man; he'd probably think her a hysterical woman and send her home, and at the moment that was the last thing she wanted. She'd be damned if she had come this far for nothing.

"I don't know!" She muttered, a mixture of both anger and sorrow bleeding into her voice. She disentangled a hand to scrub at her eyes with the back of her wrist. "I don't understand why he did what he did, and I wish I knew. Maybe then I wouldn't feel as though it's my fault…"

"You can't be held accountable for the actions of others, Mulan." Tso-liang reassured her, his voice gentle, almost fatherly.

"But if I had never come here in the first place, he would have never been thrown out of the army." She stopped long enough to draw a shaky breath, and sink her chin into the cradle of her arms. "Shang never wanted me to come, either. He never said anything, but I knew that was what he was thinking. I should have taken notice sooner…"

The sound of shifting material drew Mulan's eyes back to the captain, where he now sat with legs crossed and his chin resting in one palm. A moment's silence stretched between them, and with each second, the weight of Captain Hsiao's gaze seemed to grow heavier, until Mulan could barely stand it.

"General Li speaks very highly of you, for one who would rather you be back at home."

_What?_ Mulan didn't know what to say, any words she had in mind instantly swept away by the Captain's casual statement. Her heart thrummed ever so slightly louder in her ears.

"I think you are of more value to him than you know, Captain Fa."

Mulan's mind slowed, struck dumb by the Captain's words. All attention turned inwards upon her thoughts. _What did he mean?_

The cold slap of the outside air against her face roused Mulan from her stupor, and she looked up to find the tent flap open and Captain Hsiao gone. She leapt to her feet in an instant, dropping the blankets that she had kept clutched to her shoulders, and hurried to look outside, ignoring the sting of the wind as it blew though her thin clothing. The Captain was merely a shadow against the falling blanket of snow.

"Wait!" She called, unsure of whether her voice would carry over the whistle of the wind. The figure stopped, half turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

The reply was faint, and though the weather battled against her, there was no mistaking what she heard.

"Isn't it obvious?"

-----

A/N: I'm not dead! I sincerely apologise to everyone for the long wait, but work has been piling up as I approach the dreaded exam season once more.

This was a short chapter, I know, but I think it was time I wrote a more insightful chapter. I promise you that the next one will be longer!

Thank you to all of the lovely people who reviewed my story. You really did give the push I needed to keep going.

Please tell me what you think, and offer any advice you have to give!

icedragon6171


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin and Captain Hsiao Tso-liang, who belong to me :)

A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you, I have actually updated! (Shock! Horror!) And yes, as I promised, this is a nice _long _chapter for you all. The longest I've written!

Anyway, before we begin, I'd like to say that chapters 3 and 10 have been modified. However, it's nothing completely plot altering, so it's not necessary for people to go back and read again.

Now, before you all die of impatience, I present chapter 12.

**Towards the Setting Sun**

Chapter 12

The fortress seemed almost abandoned. It was late in the year now, the snow piled thickly in the courtyard that Shang slowly trudged across. The guards on duty were nowhere to be seen, the only sign of their presence being the dim glow of lights inside the guardhouses dotted along the walls. It suited him well enough, especially when he needed time to think, and by now the other soldiers knew to leave him to his own devices.

Thankfully, the snowfall had stopped for now, although how long the reprieve would last was anyone's guess. In the past few days, it had been falling so thickly that one could not see further than their own outstretched arm, forcing the entire fortress to cease all activity and take shelter indoors, huddled around braziers and buried underneath blankets. The chill was enough to make Shang's bones ache, and the twinge in his ankle was growing steadily sharper. He had twisted after slipping on the icy steps leading up to the wall walkway, earning himself a visit to the medic and a few sniggering glances from some of the soldiers. Apparently even their esteemed general could be defeated by ice, no matter how great he was deemed to be in battle. After that, Shang had learnt to watch his feet.

Shang stopped on the wall above the gate. Off to his left the town glimmered dimly from where it was sprawled down in the valley. The imposing mountain peaks loomed up to the right, scraping the low clouds where they hung, grey and oppressive. Somewhere among them, the small party led by Mulan and Captain Hsiao would probably have set up camp in the snow, taking shelter from the elements.

Two weeks had passed since Mulan had left the fortress, and with each passing day Shang's trepidation increased. People frequently became lost in the mountains, and while the task set them had been necessary, it was still foolish. Shang suspected that Mulan had been out of sorts when she had accepted the task, and still in shock as to recent events. No doubt she had seen it as an opportunity to take some time to order her troubled mind - something Shang was familiar with - but to trek off into the mountains when the snow was so close at hand seemed ridiculous. Despite that, however, he wouldn't have tried to dissuade her, no matter what he felt. It was best to let her go, under the watchful eye of Captain Hsiao, and wait for her return, hoping, praying that she would be safe.

And what if she wasn't? He would be the one to report her demise to her waiting family, the very people who had entrusted him with the safety of their only daughter.

The people who, like him, waited, and hoped, and prayed that she would come back alive.

Disliking the morbid turn of his thoughts, Shang bent his mind to more pleasant musings, such as the qualities of her smile – her _real _smile, not the half-hearted one she had offered him upon her departure. That smile spoke of happiness, her emotions displayed clearly in the curve of her lips and the light that shone in her eyes. In those moments, her cheerfulness was contagious, and before long the corners of _his _lips would twitch up into the semblance of a smile, too, though his was pale and lifeless in comparison. Truthfully, he doubted his face even knew of the kinds of smile she gave, and he was often too reserved to begin to try and imitate it.

The crunch of a booted foot in the snow jolted Shang from his daydreams so forcefully that the twinge in his ankle returned with a vengeance. Shang found himself caught between whirling to face whoever was approaching and clutching at the injured appendage, resulting in a rather uncomfortable hunched position against the battlement. Blood rushed to his cheeks even as he dared a glance over his left shoulder. What would the soldiers make of this predicament? A General was meant to be alert, an example for others to follow, not lost in a whimsical daydream.

It was General Su Dingfeng.

Shang straightened immediately, turning to face the elder man awkwardly on his painful ankle, and gave a short bow. His heart was beating quickly, not because of his clumsiness but rather from nervousness. Over the past few weeks, Shang had made every effort to avoid one-on-one contact with this man, and had been successful in doing so. Apparently, however, his luck had run out.

"…General Li Shang," His greeting held every ounce of the coolness expressed in his gaze. It had always been this way, for as long as Shang could remember.

"…Sir." Shang's reply was strained, formal, despite the fact that he had known this man for many, many years. He remained rigid as the elder man came to stand beside him, and look out, as he had done, over the city.

"I heard about what happened to your father." He paused long enough to flick his eyes over Shang, as though to gauge his reaction, before continuing in the same cool voice, "I am sorry for your loss." Somehow, despite the kind nature of the words, they held little weight, and fell hollow and worthless upon Shang's ears.

"He died doing what he believed was right. He wouldn't have wished it any other way." It was what Mulan had said to him once, what seemed like so long ago but was in reality only a couple of months before. However, Shang could not gather the same conviction with which Mulan had said them, and in the end it sounded equally as meaningless as General Su's words before.

General Su's eyes turned to meet his own, and a glint of something fierce lurked within them. "One never learns how to stop mourning the death of a loved one."

Shang kept his mouth shut. To do otherwise would have been foolish, no matter how pointed the jibe or how angry it made him.

The General turned his gaze back to the nightscape, absently flicking snow from the top of the wall out of the sphere of lamplight and into the darkness. "I talked to your new Captain, the woman warrior."

That snapped him out of his dark thoughts. "When?"

"As I arrived, she came from the town. She is an interesting woman." Again, he levelled his gaze upon Shang, though the earlier perceived ferocity was gone, replaced instead by somewhat genuine interest. "Is it true she destroyed the Hun army with only a single cannon?"

"Yes." He had to resist the urge to smile with pride, even though in his memories he had been anything but proud when Mulan had run headlong towards the charging Huns with what was, at the time, their last hope of survival.

"But," General Su continued, the pitch of his voice dropping, "is it also true that you, her commanding officer, left her in the mountains, wounded and defenceless?"

It was painful to admit, most of all to himself, but he would be damned before he lied to this man. "…Yes."

The elder man drew a deep breath but remained quiet, as though he was having an internal monologue, but none of his thoughts were obvious to Shang from his expression. Shang, too, held his tongue and waited.

Finally General Su spoke.

"I think it would be best if she were sent home."

One moment passed, and then another, in which Shang found himself too stunned to speak or even string two coherent thoughts together. It seemed almost impossible to even consider the prospect of sending Mulan home, and Shang found it hard to comprehend how this man could believe it was the best course of action to take. Eventually, his thought processes caught up with him. He drew a breath.

"What?" It came out weaker and more disbelieving than Shang had originally intended, and he suddenly became aware of how much he sounded like a foolish youth, not the General he was meant to be.

"Send her home." Su repeated, his expression as unchanging as the cold mountains surrounding them. "As I understand it, she has caused quite a bit of trouble since she has been here. She would only jeopardise our purpose further if she were allowed to stay."

"She is a good soldier." Shang ground out, "One of my best."

"_She _is also a woman. She could be overpowered by a Turk in a second."

"That woman stopped a Hun charge with only a single cannon!"

"A dumb stroke of luck, I'm sure. Things like that don't happen twice."

Shang had to struggle to keep his temper in check and his voice level. "That may be true, but it saved the Emperor's life, and those of the city's civilians."

"Indeed," General Su conceded, though Shang could tell he wasn't finished. "However, this is hardly a safe environment for her to be in."

"I'll protect her."

General Su cast another assessing look in his direction. "I don't doubt that, but you can't be there to guard her all the time. What if another soldier were to take his chances on her, and you were absent? She would be useless to us then, and then we would have no choice but to send her back." He let out a long sigh that appeared as a billowing white cloud before his mouth in the cold air. "When a tree becomes diseased, the afflicted limb is cut off at the base before the whole tree falls. I propose we do the same, before we regret it."

"Mulan is not a 'disease'. We need her." Shang said, though he realised he was grasping at straws. This man had obviously planned his arguments.

" 'We'? The army has plenty of soldiers, Shang. 'We' do not need her any more than we need this snow. No," General Su replied, his voice dropping almost conspiratorially and his eyes glittering with a sort of understanding that made Shang feel incredibly uncomfortable. "I think _you _are the one who needs her."

And with that, he turned heel and started along the wall towards the nearest guardhouse, leaving Shang speechless behind him. At about ten paces away, he paused, and turned around.

"I will give her one chance, General Li," He called back, his voice half-muffled by the wind, though his message was clear. "If I hear she has made any further mistakes – _anything at all _– I will send her home. Until then, she is your responsibility."

Shang watched in silence as General Su walked the rest of the way to the guardhouse and let himself in. The anger he had felt earlier had bled away without his notice, and now he felt strangely numb and fatigued. Did he really need Mulan, or was the general trying to make him slip up? He needed more time to think, but the wall held little appeal to him now. In silence, he crossed again the abandoned courtyard, and slipped away to his room.

-----

The next morning was bright, the sun having finally broken from the clouds to reflect blindingly off the fallen snow, though in no way did it reflect Shang's mood. The night had been a sleepless one, though that was not unusual for him. Rather, it was the incessant trail of his thoughts as he analysed again and again in his head General Su's words the night before and the whole problem concerning Mulan. In the end, as first light crept in through his window, he hadn't come to any sort of conclusion on the matter. He felt irritated and, worse, confused about his feelings and intentions. Did he really need Mulan? He hadn't wanted her to come on this campaign in the first place, so why hadn't he tried harder to get her to stay or change her mind?

Shang was supposed to be taking stock of the supplies for their imminent journey to meet the Turk army, yet he hadn't had the patience for the endless paperwork. He had assigned an off duty captain to the task in his stead, even though it would mean more work later to check it had been done correctly. The man had been more than eager to comply after seeing the stormy expression on his face. After that, Shang had made a beeline for the barracks, and, more specifically, the small hall among them where the soldiers were training. He needed to vent his frustration, and some physical exertion would do just that.

The soldiers never saw it coming.

He had dismissed the captains on duty and announced to the assembled soldiers that he would be taking their training today as he shed the heavy cloak and armour. "Consider it a test," he told them. "If you can beat me in combat, you'll be ready to face a Turk."

His announcement was met by a swell of murmurs from the soldiers, who didn't know what to think either about their new instructor or the prospect of facing their General in hand-to-hand combat. They knew, had heard the stories, of General Li's encounter with Shan Yu, the ferocious Hun who had stood head and shoulders above a normal man, was as strong as a bear, could grind rocks to sand with his bare hands… That he had survived it was enough to make some of them break out in sweat.

So it began. The soldiers would face him one by one, armed with either a staff or a sword if they wished, or just with their fists, while the others sparred in pairs around them. Shang found it exhilarating, even though his ankle throbbed dully throughout the exercise. Many of the soldiers were well trained, and once or twice Shang found himself at the receiving end of a blow, though his opponent would be much worse off. Some, however, were poorly matched against him and could only make futile attempts at blocking his attacks. These he sent away with a few stinging words and several bruises. Either way, the activity helped to soothe his turbulent thoughts, and as he went through fluid motions of the forms he had been taught years ago, his frustration bled away, leaving him calm and focused.

It was almost midday when a soldier rushed into the hall, distracting Shang's opponent and allowing him to deliver a hard kick to the man's side, bowling him over. Shang turned to meet the new arrival, guessing from his snow encrusted feet and warm clothing that he had been on guard duty at the gate. The guard approached and gave a short bow.

"A company is approaching the gate, General. We believe it is Captain Fa and Captain Hsiao returning."

Shang nodded to the Guard, who rushed out again, and headed to his discarded armour. Putting it on, he said to the room at large, "Take a break", and departed.

The cold air outside the training hall hit Shang hard as he left, chilling the residual sweat on his forehead and causing a shiver to run the length of his spine and back. Nevertheless, Shang kept a brisk pace to the gate, eager to see whether it was indeed Mulan or merely a group of lost travellers. For the moment, the troubles of the previous night were gone, replaced by an unexplainable need to see she was safe and whole.

Turning into the courtyard, he could see the gates were open, and three guards were waiting in the entrance, looking out onto the road. So far, he was the only senior officer there, which suited him fine. He reached the gate and looked out. As the guard had said, a small group of about twenty people on foot and three laden horses were approaching the gate, and he gave a little smile to see the large form of Captain Hsiao leading the group. Several paces behind followed a much shorter armoured figure he recognised as Mulan, walking beside one of the soldiers. After two weeks of waiting, and hoping, and praying, she had returned.

Captain Hsiao met him first, and they greeted each other with a brief clasping of hands and a smile. He moved to Shang's side and stood to watch the others approach.

"Report?" Shang asked quietly, his eyes on Mulan. She had dropped back to help lead the horses.

"We checked two of the mountain passes to the north and one heading west, General." Hsiao replied seriously, also watching the soldiers. "The first had been struck by avalanche and was completely blocked. By the time we reached the others the snow had set in. There was no sign to be found of any sort of armed forced having passed through. If any reinforcements were coming they'll have turned back."

Shang crossed his arms, but stayed silent. It wasn't all that surprising considering the bad weather they had been experiencing, but it left the army short of the soldiers it so desperately needed. The Turk's army was a difficult opponent due to their expertise in both horsemanship and archery, not to mention the advantage they had with the terrain. However, their tribes would not be able to draw together such numbers as they had here, and that was what the Imperial army was relying upon.

Finally, Shang spoke. "Make sure the horses are stabled and fed, then go to General Su and tell him what you told me. You're dismissed."

As Captain Hsiao went about overseeing the soldiers, Shang approached Mulan where she stood off to his left giving the horse she had been leading a reassuring pat on the neck.

"Welcome back." He said.

He could have sworn he saw her jump, though she masked it by turning smoothly to face him. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, her lips a little chapped, but otherwise she looked fine. The shadows that had lingered about her eyes were gone, or at least diminished, and she gave him a shy smile. His lip twitched in return.

"Shang."

"The horses are being taken care of by Captain Hsiao." He told her. "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

They paused only to gather her tent and bedroll, before heading off to her quarters. No words passed between them as they walked, though the silence was comfortable. She left her things in her room, and Shang guided her towards the Officers' mess, being aware as he was of the scandal it could cause if they were found alone together in her rooms. After all, she was still a woman and he a man, and the iron rules of society would reach even here, in the cold halls of a military fortress.

When they entered the Officers' mess, it was to find a quiet room except for the muted snores emanating from a sleeping captain on one of the benches by the walls. Shang paid him no heed, though he made a note to talk to the man later about sleeping during the day when everyone else was working. Still in silence, Shang took a seat in a wooden chair that sat beside a battered old table, the surface of which was ruined by several deep knife-made gouges running across it. Mulan sat opposite him, her eyes curious as to what he might have to say.

"How are you feeling?" He began quietly, pinning her with his eyes. All of the concern he had felt for the past two weeks was welling up to the surface. The last time he had seen her she had been only a shadow of her usual self, and it had disturbed him.

Her eyes skittered away to the right, betraying her discomfort. She was quiet for a moment before replying. "…Better. I had a lot to think about."

"Is that why you went?"

"…Yes." She paused to draw a deep breath and let it out in a rush, slumping back in her chair. Her eyes turned up to the rafters, sad. "You were right to dislike him, Shang."

Shang stayed silent, though his lips thinned slightly. His original reason for disliking _him_, Luo Jin, had been because he had known Mulan first. Jin was her friend before they had even met and Shang had been jealous.

"I thought I knew him." Mulan lamented quietly. She dropped her gaze to the table, and proceeded to pick splinters from the cracks. "I guess I thought wrong."

Shang could empathise with her on that. He had felt the same way that night in the Tung Shao pass when her true identity had been revealed. He didn't mention it, though. He merely watched her small fingers pry at the wood. Her hands, though ladylike in size, sported a number of calluses one the fingers and palm, the evidence of her training. In an absurd sort of way, Shang found himself liking them; they were one of the few things he had ever given her.

"Thank you, Shang."

His mind was forcibly dragged back into the room from its momentary wanderings. "What?" He asked, his voice slightly wobbly. He coughed to cover it.

"Thank you for coming to me, that night. For not killing him, though you could have," Her eyes were back on his, earnest. "Thank you for back then, too, with the Huns. For not-…" The end was choked off, though he knew what she would have said.

_Thank you for not killing me, when it was your job to do so. _Shang turned his stare to the floor, shame and regret burning in his chest. _That_ would always hang between them, a constant wedge that kept them apart and stopped them from simply forgetting.

She continued, instead, with: "…For not sending me home."

Shang's brows drew together with the sudden reminder of his conversation with General Su the night before, and the very thing he had tried to avoid thinking about all day. Mulan had grown quiet upon noticing his expression, and he lifted his gaze from the stone floor to see her looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Uh… Actually…" He started, the words somehow hard to find. "General Su wants you sent back home…" Now, judging from the rapidly growing look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes, those were the wrong words to choose. He rushed on, leaning forward in his seat with his hands held out, open, as though to reassure her. "I argued with him. Last night, on the wall." Was that relevant? "I told him… I told him that you were a good soldier – one of my best – and that you had defeated the Huns with a single cannon. I told him that… that we needed you here."

Mulan stared at him for a moment. Eventually, she spoke. "You did?"

He nodded, mute, his words exhausted.

"And what did he say?" She asked, slowly, like she didn't want to hear his answer.

"He said that you have one chance left. If he hears that you have made any sort of mistake, he'll send you back."

She was quiet again, staring intently at the wall as though it held the answer to all of their problems. Across the room, the sleeping Captain rolled over on the bench with a grunt. Shang watched her with equal attention.

"Who is he to you, Shang?" She asked suddenly, her eyes returning again to meet with his.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded uncertain.

"It's just that, when I met him, he didn't sound too pleased when I mentioned your name. You must know each other, somehow." She leaned forward. "So? Who is he?"

In response to her proximity, he leant back in his chair and crossed his arms. He didn't break her gaze, however, and considered what he should say.

"Well?" She prompted.

"General Su…" He paused, and took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "He was my mother's father."

Mulan couldn't have looked more surprised had she tried. No doubt she was thinking General Su had been some sort of instructor back when Shang had been in training, or something along those lines. However, even despite the fact that she knew Shang had military forebears, she hadn't seen such a connection coming.

"Your grandfather?"

"He wouldn't call himself that, but yes."

"…Why?"

"My mother died at my birth, and he blamed my father and I for it." He replied, his voice even.

"But that's terrible!" Mulan exclaimed. The captain on the bench grunted again at the volume of her words, but remained asleep.

"There's nothing that can be done. My father tried many times to reconcile with him, to get him to recognise me as his grandson, but he would hear none of it." Shang sighed, and then continued quietly. "It's been this way all my life."

Another silence fell between them, as they each returned to their own thoughts. Through the window filtered the sounds of the army's activity: soldiers crossing swords in practice, a horse's hooves echoing across the paved courtyard, the rhythmic clanging of the blacksmith's hammer in the small forge below them. Everything coalesced to create a throbbing pulse, the heartbeat of the fortress.

At length, Mulan spoke. "So… what do you propose we do?"

"General Su is a hard man to convince of anything. The only thing I can do, as your senior officer, is try to keep you from anything that could get you sent back, without it seeming as though I'm meddling. I can give you advice, if nothing else." Shang sat forward and pinned her with a gaze that held mild warning. "You just need to be careful what you get yourself into. If you make even the slightest mistake, I can't help you. My word holds no power against his."

Another brief silence fell between them.

"No climbing up poles to fetch arrows, then?" Her tone was jesting, though she had schooled her face into the epitome of seriousness.

"No." He said. He had to make an effort to stop the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile and keep his face blank.

"That's a relief." She laughed. It was only a small giggle really, but it heartened Shang to hear it, and to know that for now she had regained her spirit. Her face broke into a full smile – the true one he remembered, the one he had reflected upon only the previous evening – and Shang found himself returning it.

-----

As the months passed, and winter with them, Shang found himself falling into a routine with Mulan. In the mornings they would pass each other briefly in the halls and exchange greetings, after which she would head off to the training hall to aid in the instruction of the soldiers while he would proceed to fulfil his duties, though they generally alternated between inspecting the fortress and its supplies and large amounts of paperwork. Occasionally he would be required to attend a meeting with General Su and a few of the more experienced captains - Hsiao Tso-liang included – in which the would discuss the upcoming departure and possible strategies, all the while retaining an uncomfortably stiff and formal manner. Then, in the evenings, he would meet up with Mulan again over the tables in the mess hall, and they would talk while they ate, and plan their actions.

Despite his misgivings, Mulan had in fact proved that she could avoid trouble entirely when she set her mind to it – so much so, in fact, that even General Su seemed to be turning his keen eye to other matters, rather than to constantly observe the woman warrior and watch for mistakes. She was quickly proving to be a model captain, well liked by the soldiers under her and praised by the senior officers. Nonetheless, Shang knew that the General's warning still stood, and any ill-fated event that could be attributed to her would have her sent back, no matter what he or anyone else could say against it. General Su held the power over this army, and no one else.

One grey morning, upon which Shang had found himself unlucky enough to be going over a tally of the food stores left to them after the winter, Captain Hsiao strode into his room. When Shang looked at him in askance, the man simply bowed formally, straightened up, and drew breath to speak.

"Orders have been given to ready the army for departure." He said.

"By who?" Shang asked, rising from his seat to face the captain. It was a stupid question with an obvious answer, but it slipped past his lips anyhow.

"General Su issued them this morning. We have three days, he says."

"It's too early." Shang muttered, looking out of his window. The mountains were still heavily blanketed with snow, and a thick layer of fog obscured their peaks. The passes that led through them would probably still be blocked. "The entire campaign will be at risk if we leave so soon. Even the Turks aren't stupid enough to travel in this weather. It's too early."

"I agree with you, but he won't listen--"

"He never listens!" Shang cut in, his voice rising. He crossed the room to where his armour stood on a wooden stand, and quickly put it on. His cape soon followed. "Where is he?" He demanded as he swept out into the hallway. Captain Hsiao hurried after him

"He just left for the town. To find a guide, I believe."

"Very well. I'm going after him. Ensure the gates are open when I get there." Shang instructed, and strode off in the direction of the stables without looking to see whether the other man had gone to do as he asked.

The guard at the stable, a young boy of only sixteen or seventeen years of age, was very alarmed when Shang marched into the stable, and proceeded to stutter and bumble when ordered to fetch his horse. Irritably he waited as the white stallion was saddled and harnessed, and when it was finally delivered to him the boy was scared almost out of his skin from the dark look on his senior's face. Shang mounted without a word, spurred the horse to a canter and headed out of the gate, glad that at least Captain Hsiao had done as asked without delay.

It wasn't long before he caught site of the small party of soldiers on the road ahead of him, though the road had forced him to slow down, muddy as it was from rain and melt water coming down the mountain. General Su wasn't hard to spot, the gold inlay in his armour making him as easy to identify as a white pebble on a beach of black stones. Apparently they had heard the sound of his approach, and had stopped to face him. The three soldiers accompanying the General moved aside to let him pass, though General Su himself remained in place.

"Li Shang," the General began, his tone as cold as it had ever been, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I just received notice of our scheduled departure in three days," Shang replied just as icily. "You'll put us all at risk if we leave now."

"It is what's best."

In his youth Shang had frequently mused that Su Dingfeng was mentally deranged, though he had dismissed that notion as he grew older. Now, however, he found himself wondering whether he had indeed been right.

"How?" Shang asked, incredulous. "We have almost twelve-thousand men, about half that many horses and the supplies to support all of them. To try and cross the mountains when the snow has not yet cleared is madness!"

"It is possible, and it will be done. We cannot let the Turks approach us before we are ready, or we will find ourselves disadvantaged. We either leave now, or not at all."

"The cold will kill us. The horses cannot survive in the mountains and we will die without them." Shang countered. His hands were steadily twisting the leather reins so that they creaked and bit into his skin. "'The Art of War' says that an army should never campaign in the winter."

"'The Art of War' says many things, but they are just guidelines, not iron rules to follow blindly."

Shang was quickly losing his patience. "Guidelines can still prevent needless death, if we heed them." He ground out, though the expression on General Su's face remained as unconvinced than ever. Shang could feel a headache coming on. "Fine, then. What reasons could you possibly have for giving those orders?"

Next to them, the three soldiers shared a glance. One of the horses shifted, champing on the bit loudly in response to the tense atmosphere hanging between the two arguing Generals.

"The fog sheds darkness everywhere, General Li. The wind is icy. The barbarians will not believe that we can campaign in this season." He paused, pinning Shang with a steely look. "Let us hasten to surprise them."

Shang was quiet. What the General said made sense, though the stakes were still high. He was reluctant to agree. "That may be true, but there won't _be _a surprise if we are lost to the mountains," Shang objected. "I think we should wai--"

"We _are _leaving in three days, General Li," Su cut in before the words could finish passing his lips, "and I will not have you interfering. Understood?"

To say that Shang was irritated would be an understatement. To be treated like a child – as this man had always treated him, it seemed – was more than he could bear, especially when he was supposed to be his equal. However, years of experience dealing with him let him know that to try and argue further would be futile, and any efforts on his part would end in utter, humiliating defeat. He kept his silence, though his thoughts were screaming objections, gave a stiff nod, and left.

For now, the soldiers would need another workout.

-----

A/N: Once again, I apologise for the absolutely huge delay between chapters. I have very little excuse, and I am duly shamed. However, I now have a nice long holiday, so I should be able to post a couple more chapters without severe gaps in between. Even so, if you feel I am slacking in my authorly duty to you, as the reader, please feel free to PM me with a reminder.

Reviews are welcome and much appreciated!

icedragon6171


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: To all my readers, Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the rightful property of Disney, except for Luo Jin, Captain Hsiao Tso-liang and Captain Ma Yuan, who belong to me :)

**Towards the Setting Sun **

**Chapter 13**

On the day they left the fortress, the townspeople of Kashgar came to watch. The streets had cleared almost as soon as they had come within sight of the main body of the town, leaving just enough room for the soldiers to pass in rows of six while onlookers crowded in windows and doorways. Women would gather in small groups, some holding infants, and observe them silently while the men lurked on the fringes. Mulan could see that they held little love for the Imperial Army that had occupied the fortress for the past few months, their strange green eyes reflecting their animosity. The streets were silent except for the sound of feet hitting the dirt road; the unspoken agreement of '_As long as you don't start trouble, we won't either' _hung heavily in the air and kept lips firmly sealed.

As one of his captains, Mulan rode beside Shang, while behind them followed the rest of his division of the army. He had something approaching four thousand men under his command, an amount that dwarfed the numbers he had been in control of for Shan-Yu's attack almost a year ago. She, herself, had almost five hundred of those beneath her, all of which she had personally selected and trained over the past few months to excel at both horsemanship and the use of bows. _Although_, she reminded herself, _the Turks will have many more._

Shang was in a dark mood, partly due to his previous insecurities over their early departure westward but mostly because General Su had ordered him to ride with the rear guard rather than at the head of the army as was befitting of his position as General. Although Mulan wouldn't have had a choice either way about where she rode, she sympathised with Shang; the rear guard was subjected to everything the forward ranks – and their horses - left behind, all of it trampled into a thick mud by the passage of thousands of pairs of feet and hooves. The mud itself stuck fast as soon as it came into contact with anything, leaving Shang's white stallion looking more like a piebald, and the man himself finely speckled up to the knees.

Shang, Mulan knew, was a man for whom honour was of the utmost importance, but now she was willing to bet that he felt his had been thoroughly besmirched.

They marched for the best part of the day, following the river westward and only stopping once along the way to water the horses and give the footsore soldiers a rest before heading off again. It was dusk by the time General Su gave the order to make camp, the sun already taking its inevitable plunge towards the horizon. Mulan was glad of it, as the hours she had spent in the saddle had left her with aching legs. After sliding off Khan somewhat awkwardly, given her condition, she handed the reigns to one of her soldiers and took a moment to orient herself. Captain Hsiao was off to her left, supervising the unloading of the supply carts. Shang, the same gloomy look on his face as had been there all day, was directing soldiers to pitch the tents. Without turning around, Mulan could tell that General Su was watching her closely, just as he had for the past few weeks. So, without further ado, she jogged off – albeit a little stiffly – to make herself useful.

Shang found her later on carrying two bucketfuls of water to the cook's tent, and wordlessly took one from her. When she tried to snatch it back, he merely held it out of reach. A short tussle ensued, in which they fought for possession of the buckets while also trying to avoid spilling the contents or laugh too loud. It quickly ended, however, when Shang held the target object above her head and out of reach, though the funny looks they were getting from passing soldiers didn't cease.

"So then," She huffed, resigned to the length of his arms and her own short stature, "has the journey been as bad as you expected?"

"So far, no, but there's plenty of time for something to go badly." He replied, his earlier mirth draining from his face.

"Don't be such a pessimist. I'm sure General Su knows what he's doing-" She ignored Shang's ill disguised snort, "- so there's no need to worry. We'll be fine."

"It's not _us _I'm worried about." He sighed, keeping his voice low. "It's _them._" By 'them', she supposed he meant the soldiers, but perhaps most of all the infantry.

It was Mulan's turn to sigh now. She shifted her lone bucket and gave him a tired glance from the corner of her eye. "Look, Shang, we've done our best to train them, and they trust us to lead them. It's our turn to trust General Su, now." She said in a serious tone that she didn't feel entirely suited her. Switching to lighter one, she continued, "Anyway, however difficult it is, nothing's impossible, right?"

"Well, actually–"

"Oh, hush!" She silenced him, her brow puckered. _So that might have been a little flawed, but…_ She caught sight of his face, and let out a giggle, her frown melting away. He looked almost like a scolded child, his eyes facing the other direction and an expression composed of a strange mix between belligerence and contrition, as though he wanted to believe her point and argue over it all at once. She wouldn't have been surprised to see a pout on his lips – in fact, almost wished there _was _one, just so she could see what it looked like – but instead his mouth was pressed into a thin line. Perhaps he didn't like being laughed at, Mulan realised, as he turned to regard her. He surprised her, however, when the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, just slightly. It wasn't a smile, exactly, but at least she knew he wasn't angry with her.

"Come on, Shang." She said, laughing and bumping shoulders with him before breaking into a gentle jog (her legs hadn't quite forgiven her yet, it seemed) to the cook's tent. Shang didn't increase his pace, but Mulan was heartened by the sound of his quiet laughter following her.

-----

Their meal that evening was a simple affair of plain rice with a dribble of broth for the commanding officers and the lucky few soldiers that arrived early. It was bland, to say the least, but after months of the same Mulan was quite accustomed to it. Even the soldiers, for whom initial groaning at every sitting was customary, would eat without complaint, driven by their stomachs to eat every last grain. She knew from experience that a journey such as the one they were on required every bit of energy one could scrape up, and more often than not the next meal was of more concern than the looming threat of war.

She and Shang sat with the rest of his captains along the length of two camp benches. Including herself, they numbered eight in total, and while Captain Hsiao Tso-liang was the only one she was particularly familiar with, the others were pleasant enough. The majority of them were older than both Shang and herself, much like Tso-liang, though they had no qualms in serving under someone so many years their junior. Of course initially some of them had been less than willing to cooperate with a female captain such as she was, resulting in a few less than subtle comments directed her way. They had eventually come around, though, after she had proven her skills as a captain... and after a stern talking-to from Shang.

Mulan didn't like the fact that she was forced to rely upon him so much. If it weren't for him she wouldn't have any respect from the other captains. If it weren't for him General Su would have sent her home. If it weren't for him she wouldn't have had the opportunity to come in the first place. And Luo Jin…

Perhaps she'd better leave that train of though well alone.

She knew she wasn't weak, and she could cope well enough when she wasn't completely out of her depth. She'd decimated the invading Hun army with a single cannon only a year ago, and fought their feared leader Shan-Yu. She'd come out alive with all but a scar, albeit quite a large and nasty one. She was respected by the Emperor and had now even gained grudging acceptance from her village. The soldiers she commanded here respected and trusted her as their captain, despite the fact she was a woman, and she had trained them to be proficient with the bow and in the art of horsemanship.

Shang needed her, too. She'd saved his life, once, back in the Tung Shao pass, back when she was masquerading as a man. Nowadays she helped him where she could, though he had grown more capable as a man and as a soldier; mostly she would help with paperwork when he had too much to cope with or when he became too sleep-deprived to function properly. She had a good head for tactics, he told her, when they discussed possible strategies to employ against the Turks. He'd even admitted to her that he'd missed her company after their stupid argument back in the desert.

Nonetheless, Mulan resolved, she didn't want to be a liability. She didn't want to have Shang putting himself out to protect her, even though it was reassuring, because he needed to watch his own back too. She would become stronger, so he didn't have to worry any longer.

She was brought out of her musings by the raucous laughter that erupted from the other end of the bench. Captain Ma Yuan, a man of almost forty years, was regaling one of the other captains with amusing tales of his exploits as a young soldier, though most of the table had become his rapt audience. Mulan, her meal finished, put her chopsticks down and listened with a small smile to the older captain's story, laughing along with the others. Even Shang managed a tiny smirk.

The stories they shared with one another helped them to forget about the imminent danger they would find themselves in, and to some extent the act of sharing fragments of one's history in the army with others helped to nurture the bonds of trust and friendship that would be so vital on the field of battle. It had started as an idle topic of conversation over the first meal they shared all together back in Kashgar, once the main body of the forces had arrived and settle in for the winter. It had since evolved into something more of a tradition for them, as the subject of past battles and rigorous training was something they all shared in common. So, each night they would take turns to tell a tale over their bowl of tasteless rice, and learn something more of the people they would be coming to fight with.

It was startling how much one could find out, even about the people you thought you knew well. Shang, it turned out, had spent the better part of his teenage years serving under his father along the northern border, on the Great Wall. He'd gained his first battle scar when he was fifteen and had stupidly faced off against an invading Hun almost twice his height. He ended up getting skewered through his shoulder, and though his attacker was quickly dispatched and the battle won, Shang had spent the night thinking he was going to die because it hurt so much. On a more amusing note, he had apparently once had his hair shaved off by a vengeful friend in retaliation for a bad prank, and subsequently spent most of the following month wearing his helmet until it grew back.

Captain Hsiao had a more impressive track record for the number of battles he had fought in. He, too, had served on the Great Wall - though a more westerly stretch – as well as against the Japanese on the eastern coast. He had a great many scars from their wickedly sharp swords – "_katana," _he said, "_can cut through boulders as though they are dumplings"_, but Mulan wasn't sure she could believe that. When asked on the origin of the scar on his face, he had given a wry grin and explained it was the result of a drunken brawl over gambling debts with another soldier, who had pulled a knife on him.

When Captain Ma's story finished and the last chuckles died down, Shang stood from his place and turned to address them. Smiles disappeared and silence fell upon them as they waited for the General to speak, suddenly serious. It was habit, more than anything, to await his words with such grim anticipation, but then, as soldiers, they were taught to expect the worst.

"General Su is planning some sort of competition for the soldiers this evening," Shang said, folding his arms and assuming an authoritative pose. "Your help will be needed to judge and to maintain control. You'll meet on the eastern edge of camp, and assemble yourselves as General Su instructs. Until then, you are dismissed."

-----

When Mulan arrived at the designated spot as she'd been instructed, she hadn't expected to be handed Khan's reigns and a long-handled torch, and told to ride off down the hill. She'd been sent off with Captain Hsiao, also on horseback, in a rather brusque fashion by one of General Su's Captains, who'd been muttering something about 'checkpoints' and 'make sure they don't cheat'.

And what was the competition?

A race.

She wouldn't have expected that any of the soldiers would be up to running around in the dark, particularly after a long day of marching. For those that had horses to ride it wasn't so bad, but she'd seen the queue for the medic's tent on her way here, and quite a number of the infantry had been receiving treatment for blisters and other similar ailments. She was surprised, then, when she saw the enthusiasm in the faces of some of the soldiers as she and Captain Hsiao rode past. Surprised mostly because the prize for this race was only a small bottle of rice wine. When she voiced her puzzlement to her companion, he gave her that same wry smile he was wont to give.

"It may not seem like much," He told her, his visible eye glinting in the light of the torch as he gave her a sideways glance, "but the soldiers will be glad for it. The mountain roads don't have inns for them to drink in."

_Indeed, they must be_, she thought, planting the torch firmly into the soft ground. Even here at the second checkpoint the racket the soldiers were making could reach them.

The track followed a winding path that roughly encircled the camp, passing by the river to the south and stopping just short of the rising slope to the mountains on the western side of the camp. Considering that the camp itself was no small thing, the race would be a challenge even for those in the best physical condition. Mulan found herself glad she didn't have to run it.

Suddenly, with a great roar, the crowd of soldiers surged forward towards the first checkpoint. It was quite a fearful thing, Mulan thought, to have the majority of their army running headlong towards them, the ground shaking faintly with the pounding of their feet.

The mass of soldiers was just now approaching the first checkpoint, and Mulan saw now what the brusque captain meant by cheating when several of the soldiers attempted to cut the corner. The captains at the first checkpoint wasted no time in rounding them up and sending them packing. Mulan had little time to dwell on this, however, as the leading group of soldiers was fast approaching their position.

"You ready?" She heard Captain Hsiao call to her over the increasingly loud thrum of feet on the ground. She gave a quick nod and gathered her reigns tighter into her hands.

The mass of bodies passed with a faint _whoosh_. Luckily for them, very few soldiers chanced cutting the corner, and those that did quite quickly changed their minds when they saw Mulan and the great black body of Khan homing in on them. She felt quite proud that none of those that tried it were her own men, though judging by the look on Captain Hsiao's face, she guessed he'd caught a few of his.

Once the last few stragglers passed them, they made their way back to the camp and the finishing line. Most of the noise was emanating from the other side of the camp, though nothing could be seen through the forest of tents and flags, so Mulan assumed that the race was probably nearing completion. There was a small gathering of people waiting for the race to finish, mostly consisting of the men who didn't participate, but scattered throughout with captains. Mulan even spotted the medic and the cook talking animatedly with one another, though the subject was a mystery to her. On the fringes of the crowd she spotted Shang and General Su standing together in rigid silence, probably more for appearance's sake than anything else.

"What say we make a bet, Captain Fa?" Captain Hsiao said cheerfully, "Whose men will cross the line first: yours or mine?"

"Oh, well I'm not a gambling person, you see," Mulan replied with equal cheer, a smile spreading across her features. From his stories, she knew better than to bet with him because he didn't pay up, but she'd play along. "I know that my men will come first, anyway. You're certain to lose."

The older captain gave a loud bark of a laughter at that. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I learnt my training techniques from the most ruthless instructor there is," She said, lacing her tone with mock haughtiness and giving him a playful sideways glance. "My men know that if they don't come first they'll be running this race again."

Captain Hsiao raised a thick eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but burst out laughing. She stifled her amusement, though, when she noticed not only the gazes of those closest to her were focussed in her direction but also those of both Generals. Quickly, she turned her eyes back to the spot where the competitors were due to appear.

It didn't take long. She'd barely taken a dozen breaths by the time the first exhausted men came around the corner. The leading group consisted of six men, though, disappointingly, none of them were hers. The onlookers didn't seem to care, and immediately shot to their feet to applaud and holler at the approaching group, while the runners put on a last burst of speed, spurred ahead by the calls of their comrades. Seconds later, they stumbled across the finish line in quick succession, before collapsing on the grass.

The winner was a well-muscled man who looked as though he'd been doing more strenuous exercises his entire life, as although he still lay sprawled out on the ground he'd already largely regained his breath. Shang made his way over to congratulate the man with a hearty thwack on the back and the promised bottle of rice wine, which the man promptly removed the top of and swigged, prompting a small swell of laughter.

Gradually the remaining soldiers arrived back from the race, exhausted but generally well tempered even though they hadn't won. Several even ventured over to congratulate the winner and join in lamenting the diminutive size of his prize, while the Captains gravitated together to speculate on the best performers.

"How about another race?"

Mulan's head whipped around to find Shang standing in the middle of the crowd looking smug. A chorus of groans erupted around him, but he held up his hand for silence. She looked around for any sign of General Su, but it appeared as though he had made himself scarce. On returning her gaze to the younger General, she found him to be looking right at her. She broke her eyes away to cast a curious look to Captain Hsiao, though it appeared he had no idea what was going through Shang's mind either. Perhaps he'd fallen subject to a random bout of madness.

"Now it's the turn of your _Captains_." Came Shang's voice.

Yes, definitely madness.

-----

A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologise. The rate at which I've been writing is pitiful, and I know that you've all wanted me to speed things up, but I've been caught up in the maze of life and had difficulty finding my way out again.

_Yet again _I am approaching exam season (yay), but on top of that I have an interview at Glasgow University I have to prepare for and a new job that leaves me far more exhausted than I'd like. Sometimes, even if I have time to write a chapter I don't feel like it. It's not like I'm lacking ideas or anything – I know _exactly _what I want to do with this fic – but just motivation. Life is hard, but I'm getting through it.

_Anyway, _I wrote this chapter entirely in one day, so if there are problems with it, please tell me. _Hopefully _I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner.

Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate every one of them, so keep sending them in :P

icedragon6171


End file.
